


The Dark Age

by Honeybeeontime



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeeontime/pseuds/Honeybeeontime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In early 5th Century Britain, Rome is losing its grip on power. Queen Lucinda needs to make peace with the Romans and solidify her power to protect against the Saxon and Pict invaders. She's even willing to sacrifice her beloved grandson to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day had turned out to be strangely beautiful, with a clear blue sky and just a touch of a cool breeze. 

Luke was covered in mud, blood and other residue from the recent battle, but he didn’t care. His armor heavy on his body, he walked over corpses that had been both friend and foe to find the one he sought. He knelt beside the body that had once been the person who had meant most to him. 

“Kevin,” he whispered, taking the body carefully in his arms.

Luke shook his head and he began to softly weep, not sure whether the tears were regret that Kevin had not survived or that Luke could not join him in the underworld. Since they were schoolboys, learning their letters and the basics of combat, Luke and Kevin had been the best of friends, as close as brothers. 

So close that Luke could not imagine going on without him. He held Kevin for a long while, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Finally, he heard horse hooves and turned to see a legionary mounted on a horse. It was a strange sight, as the Romans rarely rode horses. Not only did the soldier ride, but he rode with practiced ease. Luke’s stepfather was a horse breeder, and he had an eye for skilled riding. 

The legionary dismounted and approached, his sword drawn. Luke’s heart started to beat. No doubt, Luke was to be finished off as an example to those Britons who dared defy the might of the empire, fading though it was. 

Luke faced him bravely, and he was surprised to see the soldier was as young as Luke. 

“Do it quickly,” said Luke defiantly, half-looking forward to his pain ending. 

The soldier, who had eyes the color of the sky, looked Luke up and down. “You knew him, I assume,” he said. 

Luke nodded. “I shall look forward to keeping his company again.” 

The dark-haired solider smiled and shook his head. “Not today, you won’t. You’re coming with me.” 

Luke recoiled, and he held Kevin close. To his surprise, the young Roman sheathed his sword. 

“You bury your dead, right?” he asked. “I’ll help you bury him, if you agree to come with me afterward.” 

Luke blinked, unsure of what to say or whether he should defy the Roman and bring about his own death. 

“Where will you take me? To enslave me? I’d rather die,” breathed Luke defiantly. 

The Roman smirked. “I’m going to take you to your grandmother, Luke.”

Luke’s eye widened. The Roman knew who he was. “Lucinda? Where is she?” 

The soldier turned and gestured in the direction of Oakdale. “In her fortress, I would imagine. She’s decided peace with honor a better alternative to dying for a lost cause. She’s a good deal wiser than her grandson, as far as I can see, and one of her requests of us was to retrieve you if we found you alive.” 

Luke closed his eyes. To his shame, relief washed over him. “If you help me bury Kevin, I will go with you.” 

The young soldier smiled, almost kindly, and they got about their work. Luke chose a location beneath a tree and built a cairn of stones atop the grave. 

“I wish we could bury them all,” said Luke, gazing out upon the battlefield.

The solider looked upon the bodies as well, and he sighed and pointed to some men on the other side the hill. “They are digging trenches for the bodies. They will all be buried, only not with so much care.” 

The soldier mounted his horse and reached out his hand. Luke mounted behind him, gripping his waist. 

“I don’t know your name,” said Luke as they began to ride toward Oakdale. “What shall I call you?”

The soldier laughed. “Noah,” he replied. “You can call me Noah.” 

“That’s not a Roman name,” said Luke, his voice curious. 

The soldier laughed. “Neither is Luke, but I understand your father was a Roman citizen. My father was born and raised in Rome, but my mother was from Judea, and I was born there.” 

Luke sighed. He had a Roman name, but he would never allow anyone to use it. He suspected Noah did, too, but he wondered why Noah didn’t use it. He was in their army, after all. In fact, he was an officer. Luke recognized the insignia on Noah’s armor as that of a lieutenant. 

“You weren’t in the battle,” said Luke, almost accusingly. 

Noah nodded. “My cohort was assigned to take Oakdale. You’ll be happy to know, we did so without any bloodshed. Your grandmother is safe, as are your mother and younger siblings.” 

Luke drew a sharp breath. It made sense that his mother would take shelter at the keep when circumstances were so dangerous. “You saw them?” he asked eagerly.

“I did,” replied Noah. “As ordered, I saw to their comfort. The centurion has presented an offer from the governor. We want peace, Luke.” 

Luke sighed. The empire was in a state of slow collapse, and nobody believed that the emperor had any power. The new church ruled in his stead. The recent rebellion had been about the corruption of the Roman governor and his tax collectors as well as their complete inability to defend the people from Saxon raiders. It had been hoped that there would not be an available army to fight on the edge of the crumbling empire. The rebels had been fools on that score. 

“Did you grow up in Oakdale? The keep and the town are lovely. This is such beautiful country, I could hardly believe my eyes when I first arrived,” said Noah. 

Luke sighed. Noah certainly was talkative for a Roman officer, and he was friendly. If the others in his legion were like this, maybe things would improve. 

“What brought you this far north?” asked Luke, who suddenly found himself curious about the good-natured stranger. 

Noah laughed. “My father commands this entire legion. He wanted me to serve under him, and what my father wants my father gets. I was planning on becoming a merchant, but father decided it was the cavalry for me. What about you?” 

Luke sighed. “My Roman father is dead. He was killed by my stepfather before I was born. My grandmother wishes me to succeed her in ruling over her domain.”

Noah turned and smiled, he pointed to Oakdale, which was a sturdy stone keep surrounding by a thriving town. “So you’re to be prince of the realm?” 

Luke sighed. “So Grandmother wishes. Like your father, Lucinda gets what she wants.” 

With that, Noah kicked his horse into a solid gallop, and Luke found himself looking forward to seeing his family, having a hot meal and a warm bath. His heart also broke for Kevin and all the others who would never experience such pleasures again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to try my hand at historic fiction, so here goes. This story takes place in the Britain of Late Antiquity (often called The Dark Ages) and is inspired by the work of the late scholar John Boswell who argued that the early Christian Church sanctioned gay marriage. 
> 
> Here is an io9 post about Boswell's work:
> 
> http://io9.com/gay-marriage-in-the-year-100-ad-951140108/953627434
> 
> For clarity, I've chosen to use modern terms like "lord" and lieutenant" and "king" and "queen" when they would have probably used different but loosely equivalent terms.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah was happy to be away from the smell of death and pestilence that always choked the air after a battle. Once they had gotten away from the smell, a cool breeze blew in from the south and the air felt clean. He loved this country, with its temperate climate and abundant crops. Battlefields aside, it felt peaceful and calm to him. 

Noah and his mother had several times followed his father’s legion, and Noah did not even remember the land of his birth beyond images of a dry and hot place. He remembered Constantinople and Rome with their crowds and noise and dust, far more, but the last decade of his life had been in Gaul, and that’s where he had become a skilled horse rider and joined the calvary. But Albion, this beautiful island, captivated Noah. It’s hills and farmland, it’s sky, it’s people…he even loved the beautiful cloth they made. It wasn’t as sophisticated as the cities of the mainland, but the people were industrious and there was space to breathe. 

He regretted that he had arrived to put down a rebellion, and that had involved fighting against these people he wanted to get to know. Now, however, a peace would be negotiated. His father Winston and the regional governor were currently in talks with Queen Lucinda that everyone hoped would address the grievances of the people and bring some order to the chaos. 

Soon, in the distance, a great stone keep built on the side of a hill appeared. At the bottom of the hill lay a town with sturdy wooden buildings with thatched roofs. Noah had ridden into the town with his unit three days prior, and he had ordered his men to be respectful as they took control of the town. 

He had even kissed the hand of Queen Lucinda when she greeted him. 

Noah could see the resemblance between Luke and his grandmother, especially in the eyes. It wasn’t just the eyes either. Lucinda had faced Noah down, as though daring him to slay her in front of her people. Noah had seen the same determination to overcome fear in Luke’s eyes on the battlefield. In that moment, his young prisoner had won his admiration. 

“It’s likely we’ll be dining at your grandmother’s table tonight,” said Noah. “She sets an ample feast, or at least she did for me.” 

Noah heard the young man behind him sigh. “She does indeed,” he replied. After a pause, Luke asked a question. “How did you know where to find me?” 

Noah laughed. “A reward has been offered for your safe return. Most of the men of my unit who went in search of you assumed that had you survived, you would have fled with the other rebels. Only I took the time to ask your grandmother what you were like. She told me that you joined the rebels out of love for your friend, who was a reckless fool. So, I checked the battlefield first.” 

Luke clutched Noah a bit tighter. Noah couldn’t see his face, but he imagined a pained expression. “Kevin wasn’t a fool…though he had a temper,” replied Luke sadly.

Noah suddenly regretted his words. “I am sorry he died,” he said truthfully. “I even know a bit about the governor of this provence, and I only wish…” Noah paused. He didn’t know what he wished. 

He knew as well as anyone that the days of a fair and righteous empire were gone. Still, the legions were the only thing left to protect good people from outright chaos. Noah had to believe they were still the best hope for the people and rebellion foolish. 

“Thank you…” replied Luke. “I wouldn’t have expected you to be so kind to an enemy.” 

Noah didn’t reply, as they were approaching the town. They road through, and Noah felt the gaze of the inhabitants on him. As they approached the road which led up the hill to the keep, Noah saw a series of iron cages. Only one of them was occupied, but that was one too many. He was immediately angry since part of the negotiations with Lucinda were that none of her people would be enslaved. He wondered what fool had violated the agreement. 

As they got closer, a feminine voice cried out from one of the cages. “Luke,” she cried. 

Noah turned and saw a look of horror on Luke’s face. Without pause, Noah rode the horse toward the cage. 

Noah dismounted first and then helped Luke, who ran to the cage and grabbed a young girl’s hand through the bars. Another, younger girl, had awakened from sleep and also reached out to Luke. “Faith,” he cried. “Natalie? What has happened? Don’t they know who you are?” 

The girl trembled and wept, and she nodded in the affirmative. Noah approached. “Luke, who is this?” 

Luke glared at him, and to Noah’s surprise, Luke replied, “My little sisters,” he spat. 

Noah shook his head. “This isn’t right. It’s against orders. What happened?” asked Noah carefully. 

The older girl composed herself quickly. “The governor. Something broke down in the negotiations and he had us put here for leverage.” 

Noah bit his lip. Briannicus, the governor, was an oily character, on the surface charming but corrupt and lecherous by reputation. “Where are the guards?” asked Noah, looking around. 

Faith pointed to the direction of a nearby tavern. 

“Damn them,” said Noah, but he reached to his own belt and got out a set of keys. He’d never had to use these keys before, but he guessed which of the iron keys would unlock the cage. 

Luke’s sisters climbed out the cage, and their brother embraced them warmly. “What about Ethan?” asked Luke.

Faith eyed Noah with a mixture of gratitude and suspicion as she answered Luke’s question. “He’s too young. Briannicus let him stay with mother.” 

Noah nodded. He had been briefed on Lucinda’s family. These were Luke’s half siblings, and without Roman blood. Briannicus must have thought it was safe to treat them this way. It wasn’t. 

“We’ll get you back to your mother,” said Noah firmly, and he noticed Luke nodded at him in gratitude. 

At that moment, Noah heard clapping from above. He looked up, and standing on the on some steep steps that provided a short cut to the keep stood his unit’s centurion, Dustinian. 

Noah smiled. He’d known this man most of his life, and he knew him to be a relentless and brutal enemy, but he was also fair and righteous. Dustinian, or Dusty as his friends called him, often talked of the days when a citizen could walk from one end of the empire to the other. He believed that Romans should stand for justice, and he believed that Christians should do right in the world. 

Dusty came down the stairs. 

“Noah,” he said, “You need to escort these young ladies up to see their grandmother and mother. However, I think it’s best they not join them in the great hall just yet. The governor has his little ways, and so you best just take them to their chambers.” Dusty turned and looked at Luke, and he smiled. “I see your mission was a success. There will be a handsome reward, no doubt.” 

Noah smiled as Dusty saluted in greeting, and Luke bowed in return. 

“Now that the formalities are out of the way,” continued Dusty as they headed up the step. “As the lords and ladies of the manor, you may all call me Dusty. Everyone else must call me Centurion Dustinian. That includes the governor.” 

The girls laughed at that, and Noah was relieved that the seemed to recover quickly from being imprisoned in such an undignified manner. Noah, however, would not forget so quickly, and from the look on Luke’s face, he doubted the young lord would either.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke and Noah followed Dusty into the great hall, which was loud with the voices of Lucinda’s guests. Luke looked up to the high table, and he saw his grandmother seated there next to a Roman general. The general nodded at Noah, and Noah nodded back. 

Also at the table was Governor Briannicus and several of Lucinda’s aldermen. Luke felt self-conscious, given that he was still covered in battlefield muck, but his Grandmother smiled and stood up from the table. Luke bowed to her, but she came around and embraced him as if he was a small boy. She gave no care to preserving her own garments. 

“I am happy you live, my boy,” she said. 

“So am I, Grandmother,” he replied softly. 

Lucinda broke the embrace and turned to Noah. “You found him, as you said you would. You shall have your reward.”

Noah saluted. “Thank you, Queen Lucinda,” he replied formally. 

Lucinda then glanced over at Dusty. “So, my scoundrel, what were you doing on your little walk for air?” She asked the question in a low voice with an accusatory manner, but their eyes met in a way that Luke recognized as conspiratorial. Luke wondered if she herself had sent this centurion to help Faith and Natalie. Perhaps these Romans were not like the governor, and Lucinda knew this. 

Luke glanced up at the high table. Briannicus was there, and he watched them, but with the noise, and he appeared to be straining. 

“The air is fresh outside,” replied Dusty. 

“Indeed it is,” replied Lucinda, who nodded. “It’s not so fresh in here since you arrived,” she then said to Luke. “I’ll have baths prepared for you and your savior at the villa. Chambers have been prepared for you both there as well. I’ll also send a meal for you both.”

Luke blushed, and he nodded in agreement. He was certainly not fit to sit at his grandmother’s table in his current state. 

“You go, too, young lieutenant,” continued Lucinda but this time to Noah. “There’s about three coats of road dust on you. I can’t have your father berating you for that. It will ruin my other other guests digestion.” With this, Lucinda gestured toward the general that was seated next to the governor. The general again nodded at Noah, but he didn’t smile. 

“Come on,” Luke said to Noah, “The villa is quite pleasant.” 

“While these youngsters get presentable, I’ll escort you back to the table,” said Dusty holding out his arms. 

Lucinda took Dusty’s arm and made a gesture of dismissal to Luke and Noah. 

They took the cue and headed out of the great hall. Luke led them to the villa that was one of the interior buildings of the keep. It was a lovely place with glass windows, several inner courtyards with gardens, a bathing facility with running water and the whole house had heated mosaic floors. Luke and Lucinda’s ancestors had built the villa first, and as Albion gradually became less secure, they had built the stone fortress and its towers around the villa. 

As they stepped through the vestibule into the atrium, Noah smiled in admiration. “This is as nice a villa as anything in Gaul,” he said as he examined some of the frescos in the interior wall. Then he paused, “Do you think the girls are here?” 

Luke shook his head. “The maidens chambers are in the stone tower yonder, and well guarded. They should be safe there.” 

Noah nodded. "Why are they not here in the villa?"

Luke sighed. "Their father is low born and had no Roman blood. Lucinda is kind to them, but my father was a Roman citizen and thus I'm the only grandchild deemed worthy of staying here." 

Noah seemed to understand this. "I think Dusty was sent to free your sisters. I can't see my father allowing that lecher Brian to imprison Lucinda's grandchildren, whomever their father is. Brian may be the governor, but my father loathes him."

Luke exhaled in relief. "Brian? Is that what you call him? And you're not wrong that he's a lecherous beast. He's been making advances at me since I was too young to understand his wishes. He makes my skin crawl."

Noah laughed good-naturedly and clapped Luke on his arm. "The first time I met him, that beast tried to bribe me into his bed with coin. Me? An officer and son of a general!"

Their eyes met, and Luke suddenly felt a bond with this young man who also found Brian loathsome. Luke also couldn't help wonder if Noah would find all young men so.

Luke's thought's were interrupted as a servant greeted them and led them to the bath room. The large bathing pool was already being filled from the pipes and steam was rising from the water. Marble benches lined the pool, and the water was scented with lavender and saffron. 

The servant had already begun helping Luke remove his armor, and Noah began to remove his own before Luke called for another servant to help him. For the first time, Luke really noticed Noah. He was very handsome - Roman looking to be sure with his curly dark hair - but handsome indeed. He couldn’t have been much older than Luke either, though he clearly had been serving in the army for at least a few years. Of course, Noah's father was a general, which explained why he was an officer, but Noah was certainly not yet twenty. 

He was also kind. Luke wouldn’t soon forget that Noah had rescued his sisters from whatever grim fate Brian had planned for them. He had also helped Luke bury Kevin, something he hadn’t had to do. He could have simply taken Luke at sword point. 

As Noah began to strip off his garments, Luke shyly glanced over at him and then quickly averted his eyes as he felt a blush on his cheeks. He felt a moment’s shame, since he had never felt desire for anyone but Kevin, who wasn’t yet cold in his grave.

Luke watched as Noah made his way down the steps into the water and lowered himself in with a firm “ahhh”. 

“I’ll tell you, Luke,” he said, “a hot bath is the mark of true civilization.” 

Luke smiled and without a bit of shyness followed Noah into the bath. The water did feel like a bit of paradise after living rough with the rebels. Luke dunked under the water, and he applied some soap to his hair, which was still caked with dust and blood. 

He was about to call forth one of the servants for help when Noah approached him. “Here, let me,” he said. 

Luke looked over and Noah and smiled softly. He nodded and turned his back to Noah, who in turn began to massage the soap into Luke hair. Noah’s strong fingers felt so good that Luke closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure, which prompted a soft laugh from Noah, who eventually pushed Luke’s head down in the water to rinse off the soap. 

“Thank you,” said Luke when he arose. 

“You can thank me by reciprocation,” he replied as he dunked his head. 

Luke smiled, and for the first time since the battle he felt a tinge of happiness creep into him. This immediately ebbed away as guilt overtook him, but he still found himself taking pleasure in massaging Noah’s scalp. Noah clearly was also taking pleasure in it, making soft moaning sounds, even as Luke helped him rinse. 

After that, the servants came and brought them towels and robes and told them their meal had been set out for them. They headed to the dining room and made themselves comfortable as the servants brought their meal. 

“The bedrooms are comfortable here,” said Luke shyly. “Lucinda has said you can stay.”

To Luke’s surprise, Noah shook his head. “I am most grateful for her hospitality, but I must return to my unit tonight. Dusty has no doubt gone to them, but order is best kept when all the officers are there.”

Luke found himself deeply disappointed that Noah would not be sleeping in the villa, but he understood. 

Luke watched as Noah leaned over and cut an apple with a knife and then held out a slice to Luke, who took it. 

“My unit is going to practice maneuvers tomorrow,” said Noah, eagerness evident in his voice. “You’re welcome to watch, if you like. We’ll likely practice on the meadow just north of here.”

Luke nodded. “I know it well, and I would like to see, but I am going to seek out Kevin’s widow tomorrow. She must be told.” 

“Kevin had a wife?” Noah asked curiously. 

Luke nodded sadly. “Olivia is her name, and they have a son named for his father. Kevin married her five months before the boy was born.” 

Noah nodded slowly, understanding. “I thought you and Kevin…”

Luke shook his head. “I loved him, but he had no interest in me beyond friendship. Only lasses held his desire. I offered more than once…but he couldn’t change his nature any more than I could.” Luke paused. The situation had been so complicated. Kevin never begrudged Luke his nature. He simply rejected any physical overtures Luke had made while insisting they were still friends. This had won Luke’s loyalty. “I’m going to see to it that Olivia and Kevin the Younger are taken care of,” continued Luke. “I’ve some money of my own to help them until she can find a trade or another husband.” 

Noah nodded. “She’s young and has bore a child. She’ll find another husband without much trouble.” 

Luke nodded, but still he was struck with sadness again at the thought that Kevin the Younger would never know his father. Yet, Luke could not change that. He could do what Kevin would have wanted, and that was to take care of his family. 

Luke then tried to concentrate on the present and the young man with whom he was sharing a meal. Odd, that had they met on the battlefield the day before they would have tried to kill one another. Now, they were becoming friends. For reasons he was only just starting to accept, Luke was glad of this.


	4. Chapter 4

The legion had made its camp just outside the town, next to a clear running river. Noah’s cavalry unit had tents both for themselves and for their horses, and Noah and Dusty shared the officer’s tent together. 

Noah awoke early for the muster, shaking off sleep and allowing some of the servants to help him put on his armor. He couldn’t help notice that it had been polished by Lucinda’s servants the night before. 

“Queen Lucinda’s hospitality is unmatched,” said Dusty, who was also being put into his armor. 

“Indeed,” replied Noah. “Have you been to her villa? I’ve rarely seen its rival.” 

Dusty nodded in the affirmative. “She invited me to luncheon with her there, without your father or the governor.” 

Noah smiled. “The Queen seems rather sweet on you Dusty. Perhaps she thinks you’ll make a fine king.” 

Dusty laughed. “Her intentions toward me are not so lustful. When Brian made a big show of imprisoning the girls, I think disgust showed on my face. She offered me a reward to spirit them back into the keep. Of course, I needed no reward, as your father had already ordered me to do so.” 

Noah sighed in relief. His father could be a ruthless man, but he wasn’t the fool Brian was. He knew that Lucinda would be better won with honey than poison. Threatening the queen’s granddaughters had been supremely foolish. 

“The girls will be safe under our guard,” continued Dusty. “Your father put the most trustworthy of men to the task of protecting them. While you seem quite keen on protecting the princeling.” 

Dusty spoke the words with a teasing lilt, and Noah blushed. Dusty, who was Noah’s direct superior officer, had never made advances toward Noah. His interest was firmly directed toward a series of beautiful mistresses, and furthermore, despite being well aware of Noah’s proclivities toward young men, Dusty had fiercely protected his junior officer against the unwanted advances of older men like Brian. 

“The boy will make a good king someday,” replied Noah demurely. “We dined together last night, and he’s very loyal to his people. He wishes the best for them, won’t drain them dry like the lecherous governor.” 

Dusty nodded. “He’ll just need to learn not to be so hotheaded as to fight against a legion.” 

Noah put on his helmet and they two men headed outside, where their horses were waiting. 

“His mind was clouded by passion for his friend who died in the battle,” said Noah. “Now that Kevin is gone, perhaps he’ll learn to be as reasonable as his grandmother.” 

Dusty laughed as he mounted his horse. “That would be especially likely if he finds a new lover, one that would help him see the wisdom of working with us Romans.” 

Noah mounted his own horse, and he shook his head. He’d only known Luke a day, but his mind had gone that way as well. He even thought that maybe a union between the British princeling with a Roman father and the son of Roman general might help solidify Lucinda’s alliance. 

As the two headed off to the meadow for maneuvers, Noah put the hope that was forming in his mind aside. He had to concentrate on his work.

***

Luke walked through the town, nodding in greeting to the various workers and artisans who recognized him as the queen’s grandson. He wore his own sword, but he did not bring a guard to the village. If he could not trust his grandmother’s people, then he was unworthy of them. 

Luke swallowed as he remembered his conversation with Kevin’s widow. She had been beside herself with grief, wailing and crying and even cursing Kevin for his foolishness. Luke had held her for awhile, and he soothed her with promises of monetary support and Kevin’s bravery in battle. Eventually, Olivia calmed down and expressed her gratitude toward Luke for his generosity. Luke had left her with a small amount of coin and a bolt of linen. Olivia made fine dresses, and Luke hoped she would be able to use the linen to make clothes not only for herself but for sale. 

Luke should have returned to the safety of the keep, but instead he, as though pulled by some invisible force, made his way to the edge of the town and climbed a hill. From there, he had a fine view of the Roman legion’s camp and the meadow on which the calvary had assembled for its exercises. 

He could clearly see Noah, mounted on his extraordinary horse, in front of the men. He rode next to a man that Luke assumed to be Dusty and the two shouted orders at the men. The cavalry made several formations, and Noah rode around them, still giving orders. 

Luke watched with fascination, and his thoughts wandered back to his recent experience in the battle. He had never seen a Roman legion in action, and had he, he would likely never had supported the rebels. The rebels may have had numbers, but the legion had unmatched training and organization. 

He watched for hours, until the formations broke and the men began to scatter around the camp. Noah, for his part, saluted Luke from his horse and started towards him. 

Luke smiled, and his heart started to beat. He thought briefly of Kevin, who had never returned Luke’s love and who was now gone, and he felt his affection for Kevin drift away to be replaced with fond memories. Noah was flesh and blood and here now, and, Luke hoped, might return his affection. 

Noah smiled as he approached Luke, and Luke returned the smile. 

“Hercules insisted I come and see you,” said Noah, gesturing to his mount. "I think he grew fond of you during our ride yesterday." 

Luke laughed, “You never told me his name. He’s truly a fine beast.” 

Noah leaned down, and he reached out his hand. “Perhaps you’d like a ride under less frightening circumstances.”

Luke’s heart beat faster as he took Noah’s hand and Noah pulled him up onto Hercules. 

“Have you ever seen a Roman camp up close?” asked Noah. “You know we can erect the camp in a half a day.” 

Luke shook his head no, and he found himself eager to see the massive and efficient operation. He had heard many rumors of the government in Rome being in a state of collapse. However, he had also been warned that the legions were still as powerful as they had always been, and many citizens believed them the only true power left in the Empire. The Church of Rome, of course, still held sway over many citizens, but the church's reach did not extend to Albion, at least not yet. 

Luke knew Noah must have been a Christian, because Noah’s armor was decorated with a superimposed Chi and Rho that Luke recognized as a symbol of the faith. Luke himself practiced the faith of ancient Albion, and he participated in the rituals that had been passed down for centuries by the makers of the stone circles. However, the Romans had never tried to impose their beliefs on the Britons, and Luke respected the Romans' right to worship as they saw fit. Luke’s people, after all, believed that all gods were worthy.

As they approached the camp, Luke stopped his musings and became fascinated by the little city that had sprung up next to Oakdale. Activity buzzed around rows and rows of tents. Cooks worked at big, iron pots and smiths worked crafting weapons. It was truly impressive and extraordinary. 

To Luke's surprise, Noah rode through the camp and quite a distance beyond it, along the river to a secluded glen. They dismounted, and Noah smiled as he approached the riverbank.  
“I’ve truly never seen such beauty,” said Noah, smiling.

Luke blushed. The glen was beautiful, but Luke realized that Noah was speaking about him. 

“You know, my people believe this place is sacred,” breathed Luke nervously. “The wee folk live here.” 

Noah looked around, and Luke could tell he was skeptical. Romans tended not to believe in the wee folk.

Still, Noah smiled and approached. “I can see why this is a special place to your people. We found it in on recon mission our first day, and I have been looking for an excuse to come back.” 

Noah was so close, and Luke knew what was about to happen. Yet, he stood frozen, unable to move and unsure of what to do. 

Then, Noah leaned down and kissed Luke on the mouth, and Luke swooned in his arms. clutching at Noah as Noah’s tongue filled his mouth. The kiss wasn’t at all chaste, it was firm and knowing, but it wasn’t aggressive either. Luke moaned softly, never having experienced anything so wonderful.

After awhile, Noah broke the kiss and took Luke by the hand and led him to a shade tree. “Come, sit,” he said softly. “I desire nothing more right now than for you to be in my arms. Anything else can wait.” 

Luke sighed with relief as they sat down, and he melted into Noah’s firm embrace. Part of him wouldn’t have cared of Noah had wanted to take him right then and there by the river, but Luke’s inexperience made him scared. 

“This feels like what I imagine heaven would be like,” said Noah softly.

Luke laughed softly, and even though his people didn’t quite believe in such a place, he agreed that this is what heaven would feel like.


	5. Chapter 5

For a week or so, Noah and Luke only got to see each other on formal occasions. Twice they dined in Lucinda’s great hall together, but Noah’s rank did not allow him to sit at the high table. More than once their eyes met across the hall, and Noah feared that that everyone in the room would know of their love. He wasn’t ashamed, but he didn’t want to complicate things for Luke, and Noah was in no mood to deal with a dressing down from his father for being inappropriate with the local aristocracy. 

As the days went by Noah was so busy with his unit that he feared he would never get to be close to Luke again. Eventually, however, an opportunity presented itself that couldn’t have been more perfect if Noah had designed it himself.

As Noah supervised the care of the cavalry’s horses, Dusty suggested that they needed to replenish their stock, and since Albion was known to have some of the finest horses, all they needed to do was find a local breeder. Noah smiled to himself as he remembered Luke’s stepfather owned a horse farm. 

“Dusty,” he said, “the princeling’s stepfather is a breeder, and I am sure he can see to it that we get the finest animals available.” 

Dusty grinned, clapping his friend on the arm. “Go find the boy and have him take you to this horse farm. Just see to it we’re dealt with fairly.” 

Noah smiled. “Surely you’ll come yourself? You know more about horses than anyone.” 

Dusty shook his head. “Take three of the men to guard you and the coin. Your father wants me present for the negotiations with Brian today. You, on the other hand, he wants as far aways as possible.” 

Noah blushed. He would have preferred his father not know about Brian’s advances toward himself, but Dusty had angrily reported them. If before Winston had disliked Brian, the news that he had attempted to bribe Noah into sex had elicited full blown contempt. 

“Of course, you’ll need the princeling to take you to the farm himself,” said Dusty with a grin. 

Noah nodded and shrugged and laughed. “I hope he’ll agree to guide us. I do enjoy his company.”

Dusty laughed out loud at that. “Well, I wish you happy. We all deserve whatever happiness we can get since no one knows what tomorrow will bring.” 

Noah sighed. Young though he was, he had seen his share of death. Plague, battle, accidents…he had learned that life was to be lived in the moment. At this moment, he wanted to spend as much time getting to know Luke as he could, and a trip to see his stepfather was going to be a fine opportunity. Noah ran to one of the unit’s serving boys and sent him to ask Luke if he would guide Noah and his men to the farm. It wasn’t long before the boy returned to say that Luke was on his way. Noah found himself beside himself with excitement, nervous and happy all at once. He distracted himself with some account books that needed his approval, but his productivity was minimal. 

Soon enough, however, another of Dusty’s servants arrived to the tent and announced that Luke was waiting. Noah grinned to himself, but then shook off the anticipation. He’d have his men with him, so he would need to show restraint. 

Noah left the tent and saw Luke mounted on a pretty brown mare, which was of fine quality and made Noah confident the day’s journey would be a success. When Luke smiled at him, Noah felt his heart soar. One of his servants brought Hercules around, and the three guards who were to accompany them soon arrived. 

They all rode toward a place Luke called Luther’s Corners, and there Noah saw a round stone house with a thatched roof and a large barn nearby. As the group arrived, an older, dark-haired woman came from the house. She was plump and friendly and she waved to Luke, who was dismounting and ran into her arms.

“It’s good to see you, Grandma Emma,” said Luke. 

“You, too, my boy,” she said warmly. They spoke in Welsh, but Noah had picked up enough of the local language to understand.

Noah was amazed. This woman must have know Luke was not of her blood, but it didn’t seem to matter at all to her, or to Luke for that matter. Emma then looked up at Noah and the three men he’d brought with a quizzical expression. 

“They’re here to buy horses for the calvary,” said Luke, switching to Latin. 

Emma nodded, and she smiled. “You boys all look hungry. I’ve got sweet cakes inside the house. My son should be home soon. He’s just gone across the pasture yonder to check on a pregnant mare.” Her Latin wasn't as good as Luke's, but it was still impressive. 

Noah smiled, and soon he, Luke and his men were sitting at a sturdy table and eating honeyed cakes. Noah couldn’t help but notice that Emma seemed surprised to find Luke in the company of Romans. 

“Queen Lucinda has been very good to us,” said Noah helpfully. “If my father has his way, we’ll be able to stabilize this region with her help.” 

Luke looked up from his cake and nodded. “Noah’s father is the general,” he said. 

Emma’s eyes widened. “That’s impressive.” 

Noah shrugged, and he smiled. He was about to respond, when a robust and handsome man entered the farm. Noah stood up, as did Luke, who introduced the man as his stepfather, Holden. 

As they conducted their business, with Holden showing Noah and his men his finest stock, Noah studied the man’s face. Here was a humble horse breeder, who had won the heart of Luke’s high-born mother. It gave Noah hope that Luke would see Noah as more than just a passing fancy. Noah hoped that Luke could see Noah as his future. 

Eventually, Noah bought ten horses from Holden, and he paid the top market price for them, to which Holden seemed grateful and a little surprised.

As they rode back to Oakdale, Noah inquired about Holden and Emma, and how much they seemed to care for Luke.

“He married my mother before I was even born,” said Luke. “He loved her that much, and he even loved me. He always says he would have raised me as his own had Lucinda not insisted on taking me to the villa. I did get to spend time with them - mother, Holden and my brother and sisters. I just lived apart. Lucinda did allow me to journey to Luther's Corners and learn to ride, and Emma always made me honey cakes.” Luke spoke the words wistfully, without bitterness.

But Noah also heard sadness in Luke’s voice. It must have been very hard for him, living apart from his mother and siblings. “I admire your mother for coming to such a place. It must have been hard after growing up in such luxury…not that the farm isn’t lovely…”

Luke laughed at that. “Oh, Lucinda built Holden and Lily a fine house in the town, with plenty of luxury. Lucinda made a big show of kicking my mother out of the villa, but she wasn’t going to see her grandchildren raised in Luther’s Corners, that’s for certain.” 

Noah breathed a sigh of relief at that news. Lucinda was kinder than she appeared, and that too gave him hope. He was filled with hope as they returned to the Roman camp. He was excited to find Dusty and show him their purchases, as was Luke. 

Dusty appeared, and he was impressed with the horses but he appeared troubled. Very troubled. Normally, Dusty was filled with mischief and laughter, but he seemed both sad and angry. 

Finally, Noah’s curiosity got the better of him. He left Luke, who was helping the horses get settled, and found a private spot to speak with Dusty. 

“What is the matter?” asked Noah. 

Dusty frowned, and he looked over in the direction of Luke. “I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Lucinda has agreed to marry Luke to Brian in exchange for a full peace treaty. Your father has agreed to this.” 

Noah’s stomach turned in shock. He feared for a moment that he would vomit, but he collected himself. He shook his head, and he tried to verbally respond but he couldn’t. The idea of Luke belonging to that vile man made him ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this period, the English language did not yet exist. Romans spoke Latin, and native Britains would have likely spoken a form of Welsh.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke stood before his grandmother, his hands clasped behind his back. He knew the color had drained from his face, but he was trying to keep from showing too much emotion. Grandmother Lucinda had always been aware of Luke’s nature, and she had even promised him that she wouldn’t force him to marry some hapless princess, but Luke hadn’t expected this. Not Brian. 

He had always loathed and feared Brian, who was charming one moment and aggressive and hostile the next. He had never even found the man’s attentions flattering. 

“He’s given us very favorable terms, my boy,” she said sternly. “His affection for you prompted him to this generosity, not just with me but with our people. Surely you can see that it’s your duty to make him happy so that the people of Oakdale won’t suffer at his hands anymore.” 

Luke nodded, but he still felt sick. He thought of the ancient priests that used to sacrifice young princes to the gods, and Luke found himself wishing he was facing death instead of Brian’s bed. His mind wandered to Noah, and what could have been. It was that thought that nearly broke Luke, but he kept his composure. He would not weep in front of his grandmother. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” snapped Lucinda, who clearly saw his distress. “He’s handsome, rich and appropriate.” 

“So was my father,” snapped Luke. “Look how well that worked out.” 

Lucinda stepped forward, and she glared at Luke. “And the Romans have been punishing all of us for your mother’s actions since before you were born. Now you must pay the price. If you refuse, then I’ll have to see if there’s a Roman willing to take Faith…” 

Luke inhaled, and he nodded. He knew he didn’t have a choice. “May I go now?” he asked softly. 

Lucinda nodded. “Of course.”

As Luke turned to go he stopped. “How long do I have?” he asked. 

Lucinda cast her gaze away for a moment. “Three weeks is enough time to plan a feast, don’t you think?” 

Luke nodded and walked swiftly from the hall, and to his horror he ran straight into Brian. The man always wore clothes in the Roman style, which Luke always saw as an insult. Brian had lived in Albion for years, but he never dressed like a native. He also wore the a pendant with a greek alpha and omega, announcing his Christian faith. Luke had no doubt that their ceremony would be Roman, and that he would be the subservient one, the wife for all practical purposes. He cringed at the thought, and Brian approached. 

“So you’ve heard,” he said, softly. “I had hoped you’d be happy.” Brian reached out and brushed Luke’s cheek with his calloused fingers, and Luke recoiled as though touched by hot coals. 

Brian scowled, and to his horror, Luke saw hurt in Brian’s eyes. Hurt that was rapidly turning into rage. 

"You belong to me now,” snapped the older man. 

“Not yet,” replied Luke, and he ran. 

He ran as fast as he could out of the keep and down the road to the village. He went straight to his mother’s house, not even bothering to knock. 

He found her at table in the great room, showing Ethan a wooden pony. She looked up and must have immediately sensed Luke’s distress. He told her what was happening and she of all people knew what he he was feeling. Lucinda had done the same to her when she was Luke’s age. She raged and cried for him, and as she held him, Luke found comfort in the fact that her despair was greater than his. 

***

As Luke left his mother’s house and headed back to the keep, he marveled at the fact that he had been the one consoling Lily, not the other way around. In the end, he had told her that his life had been blessed, and now he had to give up his heart’s desire for the sake of his people. It would not be easy, but he would do it. The presence of Noah would make it more difficult, since Noah represented the possibility of happiness, and Luke had never really thought he could be happy before Noah. Still, Luke swallowed and resolved to try and make Brian happy. 

He was just grateful that he would have some days to prepare himself. As he entered the keep, nodding to various yeomen, he was too distracted to notice he was being followed, at least until it was too late. 

Before he reached the villa, he found himself being dragged away into some dark corner of the keep. The men were Roman, he could tell, that much and when he found himself in a storage room, he stared them down. 

“He is pretty, governor,” said one of the men, “but clearly unwilling.”

“That’s why I need to break him in,” said Brian, as he appeared from behind some barrels. 

Luke shouted for help, but soon his mouth was covered by one of the guards. 

“You need to understand your place in the world, Luke,” said Brian. “My men are going to help you.” Luke didn’t understand the ominous words, but the men stripped off his clothes and, to Luke’s surprise, redressed him in Roman clothes. Then, to Luke’s horror, he realized they were female clothes. Then, one of them men held Luke down as he struggled as the second man painted Luke’s face. 

Eventually, Luke stopped fighting. He knew it was foolish to waste his energy, and he needed to bide his time for an opportunity. Luke knew enough about Romans to know that what was being done to him constituted the gravest of insults, the worst humiliation. 

When the men had finished their work, laughing and taunting, they shoved him toward Brian. 

“He’ll make a fine wife, just as you said, sir,” laughed one of the guards. 

“He’s prettier than most women,” sneered the other.

Brian laughed, and to Luke’s horror, he watched as the older man removed his toga and soon stood only in his under tunic. “You need to understand that you’re mine, Luke. The less you fight, the less it will hurt you, and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Luke felt a surge of rage course through him. He’d been training as a fighter his whole life, and very suddenly, he elbowed one of the guards in the side and punched the other in the stomach. He made a run for the door, but Brian grabbed his clothing and jerked him back. 

“Have it your way, Luke,” Brian whispered, “If you’re so keen on suffering.” Then, Brian smacked him so hard Luke tasted blood in his mouth. 

He still fought, kicking and biting as best he could, but he knew the cause was lost. Still, he wouldn’t make it easy. He fought harder than he ever had. Brian eventually wrestled him to the ground and had Luke on his stomach. 

Then, came a voice. “Well,” it said, “this is an unpleasant scene.” 

Luke recognized the voice as Dusty’s before he even looked up. Next to Dusty was Noah, who looked so wrathful that Luke found himself worried for him.

Both Noah and Dusty had their swords drawn. “I think you better let the princeling go,” said Dusty. “After all, I’ll wager your deal with the queen did not include anything like this.” 

Brian stepped back. As he scrambled to his feet, Luke glanced at his betrothed, and then looked over at Brian’s two thugs, who seemed far less bold in the face of an angry centurion and his lieutenant. Luke moved to stand behind Noah and Dusty and their swords. 

“If you know what’s good for him…and the people of Oakdale, you won’t mention this to Queen Lucinda,” snapped Brian.

As Luke, Dusty and Noah took their leave, Dusty turned back for a moment. “Put some clothes on, governor,” he shouted. 

“Let’s get you to the villa,” said Noah, shaking his head. 

“How…how did you…?” Luke couldn’t finish the question. 

“Half the keep saw you snatched, and none of them are too fond of the governor,” answered Dusty. 

They found their way to the villa, with Dusty and Noah doing their best to shield Luke from curious onlookers. As they went in inside Luke made sure the door was securely locked behind them. By the time they reached the bathing room, Luke became overwhelmed. He could feel himself losing consciousness, and he nearly keeled over, but Noah supported him and brought him to a bench. 

“We got there in time. He didn’t get to …did he?” Noah’s voice trailed off. 

Luke shook his head. “He was going to…if you hadn’t come…

“We did come, thank god,” replied Noah, who crossed himself before he pulled Luke close to him. 

Luke trembled in Noah’s arms, still humiliated by the state in which Noah had found him. Dusty then came with a warm, wet cloth and handed it to Noah.

“You look like you gave them quite a fight,” said Noah as he began to wipe the lipstain and rouge from Luke’s face. “You weren’t so bruised after the battle.” 

Luke snickered as he pulled the dress over his head and scornfully tossed it aside. “I had armor on during the battle.” 

Dusty shook his head as he handed Luke a large linen towel to wrap around himself. “It’s impressive you fought at all. We probably wouldn’t have been able to save you had you not kept them off for so long.” 

Noah nodded. “You fought bravely. Braver than I would have been. You were unarmed, caught surprised.” 

Luke was going to deny his courage, wallow in his humiliation, but Noah spoke so sincerely, he was silent. Dusty, too, seemed genuinely impressed by the damage Luke had managed to inflict. 

For himself, Dusty seemed to realize that his presence was no longer necessary. “I think I’ll go seek out…my horse,” he said as he disappeared.

“Don’t despair,” said Noah when Dusty had left. 

Luke snickered. “You know, among my people…men who are more like women and women who are more like men are considered favored by the gods. We don’t think of it the way you Romans do…it’s just the insult…I knew what he was trying to do…” 

Noah gently brushed a stray hair from Luke’s face. “Not all of us feel that way, and whatever he thinks, whatever Lucinda told him…he had no right to lay hands on you. If you were mine, I’d spend my life keeping you safe and making you happy.” 

Luke began to tremble again. “If I run from Brian, then Lucinda might sell Faith or Natalie to the Romans, and I couldn’t live with that. An alliance must be solidified. So, today I only put off the inevitable.” 

Noah nodded. “You’re right about an alliance,” he replied, “but she’s wrong to sell you to Brian. He’s loathed among my people. My father only agreed to this to placate him, but politically it won’t benefit her in the long run.” 

Noah seemed sincere in this assertion, but Luke shook his head. “Noah,” he whispered, “I only wish that…” 

Noah nodded. “We needn’t speak of it, not now.” He took Luke’s hand and held it to his chest. “Just know that I must believe that all hope is not lost.”

They gazed at each other, and Luke half smiled at Noah’s assertion. He did not share his love’s optimism. In fact, Luke knew what he had to do. He just hoped he had the courage to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shown through the glass windows of Luke’s bedroom. Noah’s eye’s fluttered open, and he slowly realized where he was. He and Luke had talked deep into the night, and Luke had remained fearful that Brian would return and that his grandmother’s men would not be able to stop their ill intentions. So, with Dusty’s permission, Noah had stayed, and now not only did the young soldier lay in the most comfortable bed in which he’d ever slept, his beloved Luke slept soundly at his side. Luke, who had been so brave and strong in the face of Brian’s violence and degradation, appeared like an angel to Noah. 

Noah was careful not to move and disturb Luke, whose lovely face was still marred with bruises and cuts. After Luke’s ordeal, Noah thought the younger man probably needed to sleep. 

Sleep, however, was not what Noah’s body needed. Although both young men were fully clothed and the night before nothing had passed between them save a few affectionate caresses, Noah now found himself deeply aroused. 

Noah sighed, and he inhaled the scents of saffron and rosemary from Luke’s bedding. Noah was used to sleeping on wool blankets and straw, but Luke’s bed was made of linen stuffed with goose down, piled with silk coverlets. It was delightfully soft, and bespoke of a world of luxury that Noah had never known, even as an officer and the son of a general. 

Between the sumptuous bed and the proximity of Luke’s beautiful body, it was little wonder that Noah was in such a state. Noah shifted slightly, moaning a little as his hand found his crotch under the covers. Through the thin material of his breeches, he grasped himself gently, wondering if he could find relief without waking Luke. Given that he lived in close quarters with dozens of men, Noah was usually not shy about such matters. He often pleasured himself near the others, and as a point of fact, it was not unusual for the men to help each other in various ways.

Noah didn’t have a chance to think further because Luke began to stir. Luke woke quickly, seemingly startled at having company in his bed, but then, his flaxen hair beautifully tousled, he smiled at Noah. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled as he moved closer to Noah. 

Noah smiled. “Good morning. I hope you got the sleep you needed.” 

Luke nodded. “I did. I’m glad Dusty allowed you to stay. I didn’t want to be alone last night,” he whispered shyly. 

Noah smiled again. “I’m glad, too.” 

Luke glanced down at Noah, and he noticed the position of his hand. “It seems that you are,” said Luke, as he removed the silk coverlet from their bodies. 

Noah immediately saw that Luke, who also wore a thin pair of breeches, was clearly in the same state as Noah. The outline of Luke’s bulging cock was clearly visible, and Noah’s own cock ached. Noah began to breath deeply, and he reminded himself that Luke was young and inexperienced, and that high born Luke was promised to another man. 

Luke and Noah’s eyes met, and it was Luke who moved upwards and kissed Noah on the mouth. It was a bold kiss, though soft and loving and Noah found his resolve to resist melting away. He shifted so Luke was lying beneath him and their tongues were dancing. Noah moved his hand beneath Luke’s breeches and grabbed Luke’s hard cock and stroked it hard. 

Luke responded by moaning into Noah’s mouth, and then Luke fumbled a little but he soon found Noah’s cock and also started to stroke. Their kisses and strokes soon became wild and disorganized, almost desperate, but Noah had so craved to touch Luke’s flesh that he knew his release would come soon. 

He doubled his efforts, using all his knowing skill, wanting Luke to find release first. He kissed Luke and then watched his face as he began to twist and groan and then spilled milky white into Noah’s hand. Noah then helped Luke find the right rhythm for Noah and soon Noah spilled all over Luke. Noah shivered and moaned, closing his eyes as exhausted euphoria overtook him.

He was still in a fog when Luke giggled and hugged Noah close. “It feels way better when it’s you doing it to me instead of me.” 

Noah laughed and held Luke close. As they lay there, Noah realized just how innocent and sheltered, even lonely, Luke was. He deserved not to be sold to a cynical lecher like Brian. 

“Noah…” whispered Luke after awhile. “Will you …will you do everything to me? I don’t want Brian to be my first.” 

Noah didn’t answer right away, but instead he clutched Luke close and kissed him on the top of the head before getting out of the bed and pouring water into a basin. After they had cleaned up and rearranged their clothes, Luke looked at Noah with expectation and quite a bit of fear. 

Noah took Luke’s hand and kissed it. “I promise you, if it is truly your wish, I will make love to you. But I also promise you that I intend for you to be mine…for the coming ceremony to bond us together, not you and Brian.” 

Luke closed his eyes, and he shook his head. “I don’t know how that can be, but I would much rather be your wife than his.”

At those words, Noah felt his anger at Brian welling up again. “If I wanted a wife, I’d have my pick of lasses. I want a brother…a Patroclus for my Achilles. If we marry, Luke, we’ll be equals.” 

Luke opened his eyes and looked at Noah, and then he smiled softly. “I’d like that…but I still don’t know how it is possible without others suffering for us.” 

Truth be told, Noah had only the vaguest idea of how they would disentangle Luke from Brian, and he knew that Luke would not be able to live with himself if harm came to anyone because of them. Noah felt the same, but he believed with all of his heart that he would be a better partner to Luke than Brian. Noah had already fallen in love with Luke’s people and the land of Albion. Brian held the place in contempt. It had to be better for Luke and Noah to bond. 

Noah sighed, and he kissed Luke’s hands. “Well, I can’t figure out an entire plan until I eat.”

Luke began to scramble from the bed and he rang a bell that would summon his servant. “The chef sets a fine morning table. I’m sure breakfast awaits us.” 

Noah bit his lip. “Perhaps I should sneak out…I don’t think your grandmother will appreciate my presence.” 

Luke shook his head, and he gestured to his face. “I don’t think she’d appreciate my appearance, and I am of no mind to tell her what Brian did, but have no fear. She rises very early and will likely be overseeing business in the keep by now.” 

Noah sighed with relief, and he found himself curious to what breakfast in a house like this would be like, and after they got fully dressed, they proudly walked hand in hand to the dining room without fear that anyone would see them.


	8. Chapter 8

In the days since returning to the camp, Noah tried to keep busy and not think too much about Luke, lest he do something rash. Noah and Dusty drilled with unit, supervised the chores and then the unit often dispersed for the evening. Since the rebellion had been put down, there was no force in the area to threaten them, so there was some leisure time to be had. 

Noah and Dusty didn’t get the leave their underlings did. Being officers and burdened with requisition responsibilities, one night they decided to go over some account tablets. Dusty thought the best if they enjoyed some wine as they worked. 

By the time darkness fell and they were working by torchlight, both Noah and Dusty were far more focused on the wine than the accounts. The more wine he had, the more Noah vacillated between raging at fate and determination to find a way to disentangle Luke from his betrothal. He knew that he couldn't do the latter by himself, and he also knew that he would get only one chance to convince the one person who could help him. But time was running out, and he had to act soon. 

“He’s not the only pretty boy in the world, Noah,” slurred Dusty. 

Noah glared at Dusty. “It’s not just his external beauty. His soul is beautiful,” argued Noah as he poured himself another goblet. 

Dusty shook his head and let out a long exasperated sigh. “I envy you,” said Dusty. “Love is a beautiful thing.” 

Noah leaned his head back and stared at the cloth ceiling of the tent. “You envy that I love someone who is not mine…and a boy at that?” 

Dusty laughed took another drink. “You love who you love,” he said. “Besides, I’m pleased not to be competing for female attention from you. You’re so damn sweet and handsome I’d never get to bed with any of them.” 

Noah laughed. Dusty had been his father’s lieutenant when he was born, and Noah had never known a time when Dusty hadn’t been there to help him. In some ways, Dusty was more of a father than the general ever had been. 

Dusty was now staring at Noah. “Is the boy worth it? Is he worth the trouble he’ll bring you? The risk to all these people?” 

Noah stared back, and then he shrugged. “I’ve known him a month, yet my life before seems like a dream from which I’ve awakened. When my mind isn’t occupied by my responsibilities, it fills with thoughts of Luke. When I think of Brian touching him, I contemplate murder…the murder of an imperial governor.” 

Dusty drank down another goblet. “Well, then, it sounds like true love, my friend.” 

Noah shook his head. Dusty had loved many women over the years, more than one had been married. So, he supposed Dusty knew a little bit about what Noah was feeling, though Noah couldn’t imagine moving on from Luke as Dusty had so many. 

Suddenly, Dusty looked serious, or as serious as a man who had drunk a jug of wine on his own could look. “Brian shouldn’t have your princeling. He’ll abuse the boy just like he abuses the land. These people deserve better. Their prince deserves better. It’s no wonder that they rebel…if they see us as users rather than protectors.” 

Noah shook his head. “So, the question is, can we convince my father of that?” 

Dusty glanced over in the direction of the General’s tent. “That my friend, is the question of the century.” Dusty grabbed a blank tablet and a stylus and pushed it toward Noah. “In the meantime, write Luke a letter and tell him you’re working on it. He must be in as much despair as you.” 

Noah looked down at the tablet, but didn’t touch the stylus. “I don’t know what to say.” 

Dusty smirked. “You’ll think of it. You’ve always had a gracious way with words when you’ve got time to think. So, think and write.” 

Noah sighed. “I’ll have plenty of time to think while I sober up.” 

***

Luke had spent several days in the villa, not leaving for fear of encountering Brian and his men again. He also pretended to be pouting about the betrothal and refused to dine with his Grandmother, when in truth he was avoiding her until the cuts and bruises on his face healed. As angry as he was about the betrothal, he didn't want his Grandmother to know what Brian had done, lest she make good on her threat and give away Faith or Natalie instead. 

Luke had told his Grandmother’s guards not to let Brian or his men into the villa under any circumstances, and they had gladly complied. Luke hated the situation, but the sympathy from the guards, the servants, the yeoman…everyone in the keep seemed to to care for him. 

This was the reason Luke was still resolved to go through with the marriage. He couldn’t let Brian take his revenge on the innocent people of Oakdale. Come what may, Luke was destined to be their king, and it was his responsibility to care for them. 

Still, his heart ached for Noah. As much as he tried to put it out of his mind, he still hoped that Noah would find a way for them. 

One afternoon as Luke sat in the atrium, a messenger arrived from the Roman camp.

He delivered a tablet written in elegant Latin script. Luke smiled when he realized it was from Noah. It was just like Noah, who lived the rough life of a solider, to have beautiful penmanship. 

The letter read:

My darling,

Do not believe I have forgotten you. You haunt my dreams each night, and I am counting the days until I can hold you in my arms again. I promise you that when I do, you will be fully mine.

With all of my love,

Noah

As Luke reach the words, a choked sob escaped from him. He closed his eyes, and he clutched the tablet to him. 

“What news, my boy?” said a stern voice. 

Luke spun around and saw his grandmother standing there. He’d been avoiding her for a week, and now he felt as though he was a naughty child caught stealing sweets. She stepped forward and snatched the tablet from him. 

“Give that back,” he said franticly. “It’s mine.” 

Lucinda read the letter, and she raised her eyebrow. “Noah? The young man who found you on the battlefield.” 

Luke nodded, and his heart sank. “I know…I know it can’t be…” Luke couldn’t finish, but he did manage suppress his tears. 

Lucinda studied Luke’s face, and then she shook her head ruefully. She sat down, still holding the letter. If she had been angry, Luke would have been able to handle himself, but she didn’t look at him with anger. She looked at him with a mixture of pity and fear, fear that he would not meet his obligation. He very nearly collapsed in shame right there in front of her.

After a few minutes, Lucinda handed back the tablet. “Write him back, my boy. Tell him than you appreciate the sentiment, but that you’re taken.” 

She then stood up and walked out of the room without looking back. 

***

Unbeknownst to Lucinda or Luke, at that very moment, Noah walked into General Winston’s tent and formally saluted. Winston didn’t even bother to get up from his table, where he was seated examining maps of the region. 

“To what to I owe the pleasure of this rare visit, son?” asked the General, his voice tinged with mockery. 

“Father,” Noah whispered, “I have never asked anything of you…at least not since I became a man. I think you know I’d rather die that beg you for favors, but that’s what I’ve come to do.” 

Winston looked up from his maps, and he coldly smiled at his son. “I’m listening,” he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

The weather had finally grown chilled, and Dusty was waiting for Noah to return to their tent. One of the servants came in and told him that there was a lady…a fine lady, who wanted to see him. 

Dusty smiled in anticipation, though he didn’t quite know who to expect. The words “fine lady” were enough to attract his interest. A woman in a heavy blue cape whooshed into the tent, almost as if she was walking on air. She had beautiful skin and eyes, and though she was about of an age with himself, she had a youthful vibrance about her. 

“You are Dusty,” she said. “My daughters told me you intervened on their behalf. I want to thank you. I’m Queen Lucinda's daughter, Lily.” 

Dusty stood up and kissed her hand. “My lady, Lily,” he said, “I’m honored.” It made sense to Dusty, that this was the princeling’s mother. She may not have had his light coloring, but their eyes were so similar that Dusty had no doubt of her identity. 

“What can I help you with?” asked Dusty, who almost immediately found himself wondering if she was still happy with her second husband. 

Lily sighed and she glanced over her shoulder, as though she feared someone would hear her. 

“I’m here to talk to Noah…the young man that my son…” She didn’t finish.

Dusty smirked. Sometimes people, especially high born people, had trouble speaking plainly. “That your son is in love with? Noah’s gone to visit his father, the general. He’s hoping that the general will intervene on his behalf with your mother. He wishes to marry your son, instead of the governor.”

A pained look crossed Lily’s face. “Luke loves Noah,” she whispered, “but he’s convinced that he must go through with this political marriage. He doesn’t understand that it will kill his spirit…”

Dusty nodded carefully. He knew, as all Romans knew, that this woman had taken a lover who had killed her Roman husband. She was a kind of nightmare figure of legend designed to teach Romans to be careful of the local population. Still, having finally met the woman, Dusty speculated that there might be more to the legend than he’d heard. He certainly now understood why men would kill for her. 

“Please sit down,” said Dusty. “I’ll have my servant bring us our best wine while we wait for Noah to return. Perhaps we can come up with a plan to convince Queen Lucinda that Brian is not a politically sound bet.” 

Lily smiled at Dusty, and she sat down as though she was in a palace not a soldier’s tent. 

***

Noah sat across from his father, and he waited. He wasn’t hopeful, given the look on his father’s face. Noah had told his father everything. Brian’s attempt to sell Lucinda’s grandchildren into slavery and his attempt to rape and humiliate the prince of Oakdale. Those actions, Noah argued, made Brian an unsuitable representative of Rome. He catalogued Brian’s abuses as governor, as well, and he reminded his father that before Brian the people of Oakdale had been loyal to Rome. Only after that, did Noah explain that he wanted to be the one to create the bond between Oakdale and Rome by marrying Luke instead. 

“Son,” he said softly, “I’ve never taken any mind of where you take your pleasure - once I determined that you’re not one to act as a woman. But I have always expected you to take a wife, have a son. Don’t you wish to have a family?” 

Noah swallowed. It didn’t surprise him that his father had looked into the most intimate gossip about him, and that he took comfort in the Noah taking the male role with his lovers. His father was an old-fashioned bigot in that way. As much as he wanted to defend his partners…including Luke…Noah knew better. 

“I want Luke to be my family,” replied Noah simply. After a pause, he continued, “Women can be found to bear children for men like us. It’s done all the time.” All the time might of been a stretch, but Noah had certainly heard of such arrangements. 

Winston sneered. “You’ve been intimate with women, that I know. At least we know you could perform…” 

Noah sighed. He was torn on this issue. He would like a child, one he could raise with more kindness than had been in his own upbringing. Noah had always thought, however, he would take in a foundling rather than making one himself. “Why is it so important? Plenty of men don’t have sons…”

Winston snickered. “I barely have one, but you’re what God gave me and I want my blood passed on...” 

Noah thought for a moment he would suggest his father take another wife, except that Noah remembered just how poorly Winston had treated his beloved mother. He wouldn’t wish being his father’s wife on any young woman. Yet, he saw something in Winston’s determination that he could use. Winston knew well that Rome was crumbling, and that places like Albion would soon be independent of the Empire. The days of the legions were numbered. 

Noah locked eyes with his father. “If I promise to somehow have a son…a son that will be brought up among the princes of this land, who will be raised higher than the drover that sired you could ever imagine…will you let me have Luke…let me marry him?” 

Winston glared at Noah, then he threw his head back in mocking laughter. Noah knew his father well enough to know this was a good sign. He had no clue how…didn’t even want to think about how…he would give his father what he wanted, but he also knew he would walk into hell to save Luke from Brian. 

Noah spoke very carefully. “Father, you hate the governor, and now you have an excuse to hurt him. I also promise you a grandchild…the only downside is you’ll have to give me something that will make me happy.” 

Winston stopped laughing. He stared at his son. “I’ve only ever wanted you to be happy, son, but you’re so like your weak and sniveling mother I never thought it would be possible…do you really think you’ll be content with Queen Lucinda’s grandson?” 

Noah nodded as he swallowed his impulse to defend his mother, who had only been made weak by his father’s cruelty. He had seen first hand what it was like to be trapped in an unhappy union, and now it looked like he might be able to save Luke. That was all that mattered. “You just take care of Brian, and I promise…to give you what you want. But how, how will you take care of Brian?” 

Winston laughed. “I’d rather not worry about the awkward details of how you will keep your promise. You do me the same courtesy.” 

Noah nodded, suddenly feeling as though he had made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my research, bigotry against homosexuality in Rome was mostly focused on the "feminine" partner, while tops were considered masculine and presumed to be bisexual. Basically, they divided men into top and bottom, rather than gay versus straight. There was not much taboo against gay sex acts. 
> 
> I worked this into Winston's attitude.


	10. Chapter 10

As Luke paced inside the villa, he could hear the wind whistling outside. He supposed it was probably best he was indoors, but he felt restless and confined, despite the ominous weather. Before Brian, he had always moved about the keep and the village with little fear. He trusted his people, and they enjoyed seeing their prince walking among them. 

Mere weeks ago, Luke would have gone to the village on his day’s errand, but instead he sent a messenger to summon Casey the Blacksmith. Finally, there was a knock and Luke watched as a servant opened the door. 

Casey strode in, disheveled but smiling and carrying the item Luke had requested wrapped in a blanket. Luke dismissed the servants and took him into the atrium, where they sat down on a bench. 

“It’s good to see you, sir,” said Casey. “I didn’t know you had lost your sword in the battle or I would have made you one earlier.” 

As he unwrapped the sword, Luke shook his head. “My sword wasn’t lost.” Then he lowered his voice. “I’ve a different purpose in mind for this one. That’s why I requested your most ornate work.” 

Casey’s thought for a moment, then he realized what Luke had planned. “Are you sure?” he asked, his usual merriment replaced with seriousness. 

Luke nodded sadly as he examined Casey’s fine craftsmanship. “It will take courage, but I must.” 

Casey nodded solemnly. “It takes great courage to sacrifice to the spirits. I fear even going to that place.” 

Luke bowed slightly to Casey. “It’s merely my duty to my people.” 

Casey smiled sadly. “It’s a honor to be one of those people, sir,” said Casey, who paused. “Sir,” he said reaching into his cloak. “I also took the liberty of bringing a flagon of Celtic beer. If you would share it with me before the sacrifice, I’d be honored.” 

Luke looked around to see if anyone was there. Lucinda was Roman enough to see beer as barbaric, but Luke had tried the libation once or twice while visiting the village and quite liked it. He gestured for Casey to open the flagon, and they began to share the drink, which had a warming quality that Luke found most comforting. His mind wandered to Noah, and he hoped he would see him at least one more time. 

***

Noah walked into the comforting warmth of his tent to see Dusty enjoying the company of a beautiful woman. Dusty stood up and smiled. 

“Noah,” he said, “it’s about time you returned. May I present the Lady Lily, Luke’s mother.” 

Noah’s mouth dropped open in surprise, as he had not suspected the woman’s identity. He saluted and then kissed the woman’s hand with as much grace as he could muster. Noah was usually quite confident in social situations, but he was nervous about making a good impression. That, combined with the disconcerting conversation with his father, Noah felt awkward in the presence of this woman, whose esteem he valued tremendously. 

He tried to find appropriate words, words that would convince Lily of his love and that he, not Brian, was the man who would make Luke happy. Instead of speaking, Noah just stood there and stared at Lily until she smiled, stood up and took his hand. 

“Noah,” she said, “Luke has told me of you. I came to meet you and beg you not to give up on him. He’s determined to sacrifice himself for our people, but I know in my heart that is not the path the gods wish for him.” 

Lily led Noah to the table and bade him to sit next to her. Noah glanced up at Dusty, who handed him a goblet of wine. “It seems that your princeling’s mother supports our cause,” said Dusty, “but the question remains, does your father?”

Noah sighed deeply and took a large sip of the wine. “In a way, he does, but he demands a heavy price." Noah blurted out the words without thinking. 

Dusty and Lily looked at one another curiously, and Noah took yet another sip. It may have been foolish, but he proceeded to describe the entire conversation with his father and the rather complicated price the general expected in return for his support. 

When Noah finished his story, he hung his head in shame. He couldn’t imagine touching anyone but Luke, so deep was his attachment. He did, however, recognize that others would find this impulse toward fidelity naive. 

One of those others was Dusty, who laughed and clapped on the shoulder. “Is that all? Well, surely we’ll not have trouble finding a girl willing to bear you a child…especially if we can pay her…” Dusty looked at Lily and stopped speaking. 

Noah feared she would be offended, but she only smiled with a radiance that reminded Noah eerily of her son. “I agree with Dusty. This is a relatively small price to pay, and I know a way in which you can pay it that Luke will not find at all difficult to endure.” 

Noah lifted his goblet to his lips yet again, this time he drank down the contents in on gulp. He was beginning to feel dizzy. 

Dusty grinned mischievously and filled Noah’s goblet again. “Do tell us of your plan, Lady Lily.” 

Noah looked at Lily and blinked, speechless and awkward. She only brushed a stray hair out Noah’s face. “You know, your eyes are like jewels,” she said. “I can see why your father would like to see them passed down to a child.” 

Noah swallowed, and he felt his face get warm. “Thank you…” he stammered. 

“I suppose my son has not told you the full story of how he was conceived,” said Lily. “Oh, yes, I was eventually forced to marry his Roman father, but that was only after I learned that I carried Luke in my womb…Luke was conceived during one of my people’s most sacred of rituals…and Damian, his father, was given the honor of playing the king, while I played the role of the earth goddess.” 

Noah gasped and drank down more of his wine. He had heard legends of such rituals, and how the local people would often recruit high-ranking Romans to play the role of king precisely because they didn’t want one of their own men to feel ownership of the child that was to belong to the tribe. 

Lily sighed and looked profoundly sad. “Damian couldn’t leave well enough alone. After that night, instead of letting me return to my true love, he tracked down my mother and convinced her that he should have me. It was a grave mistake on his part, one I am sure that you will not make.” 

Noah blinked, and his mind wandered not to Luke but to his devout mother, who had raised him to be pious and fear pagans and their sinister rituals. 

Lily took Noah’s goblet and placed it on the table, and then she took Noah’s hands in her own. Her eyes were very like Luke’s as she gazed at him, and there was nothing threatening or sinister about her manner. 

“The ritual can only take place during an eclipse. According to the great stone calendar, one will occur two days hence. That means we have much to do to prepare you. The King is expected to slay many dragons before laying down with the goddess.” 

“You’re got dragons to slay?” inquired Dusty, who had been listening with amusement. 

“Metaphorically speaking, yes,” replied Lily. “Part of the ritual involves ritual fighting with men of the tribe playing the part of dragons.” 

Noah snatched his hands back. “Lady Lily, I appreciate you willingness to help me in this matter, but I must speak to Luke before I can agree to…anything…my heart and body belong to him.” 

Lily smiled, and she brushed Noah’s face with her hands. “That’s such a Roman way of thinking, but of course you must speak with Luke. Come to my home in the village tomorrow, and I’ll arrange for Luke to be there.” 

Noah nodded mutely as Dusty poured him yet another goblet. He had expected to slay Brian or something uncomplicated like that. This he had not expected.


	11. Chapter 11

It was getting to be almost noon, and there was still no word from Lily. Noah had busied himself with his cohort, training and supervising with Dusty, but the men were getting restless with no new orders. 

“Do you think we’ll be moving on soon?” asked Noah casually as they drank wine in their tent.

Dusty shook his head. “My guess is we’ll be ordered to garrison here soon. This is a good strategic location and Lucinda makes a good ally. There’s little worry that fate will snatch you away from your love.”

Noah glanced at the opening of the tent again. “I would like to make my home here. I feel connected to these people...not just Luke. But what of you?” 

Dusty laughed. “My home is where ever I have good drink and good company. Though, I wouldn’t object to spending the rest of my days in this land of abundance. Although, perhaps we should both wait through the winter before getting too comfortable.” 

Noah smirked. The chill in the air had been ominous. 

At that point, a servant came in the tent. “You’ve a visitor, lieutenant.” 

Noah was expecting a messenger from Lily, but he was surprised when Luke’s youngest sister Faith appeared in the tent. She looked tearful. 

Noah stood up and greeted her, though he was worried. “You didn’t come alone, did you?” 

She shook her head. “Three servants accompanied me. I was safe. But you must listen. Mother has been looking for Luke all day, but he’s not at the keep. One of the servants from the villa told one of our servants that Casey the Blacksmith made Luke a ceremonial sword. The moon is to be full tonight, and one of them saw him riding toward the great stone calendar.”

Noah swallowed. He’d heard many legends about that place, and had been told by even the most un-superstitious of men that he should stay away from it. Apparently, it was a place of sacrifice.

Faith began to cry. “You must stop him. There’s an eclipse coming...it’s the time when the veil between worlds thins. The perfect time for a sacrifice...”

She was babbling, but Noah understood her meaning. Luke meant to fall on his sword, and Noah had to stop him. Noah stood up and rushed to the door, shouting for one of the men to saddle up Hercules. 

“Dusty,” he said, “Can you see that Faith is returned safely to her mother and father?”

Dusty had also risen and was putting on his cloak. “You don’t wish me to accompany you? How will you find this place?”

Faith answered his question. “Everyone knows where it is. Half a day’s ride south.” 

Noah nodded. He would make it in less than half a day. 

***

By the time he reached the settlement at Sarum, Noah had lost confidence that he would find the stones. The sun was low in the sky, and he knew he need to find Luke before dark. Some of the residents helped orient him and point him in the right direction. 

At first, he remained afraid he would not be able to find the stones, but they appeared on the horizon almost by magic. He had seen many great monuments in the Empire, but nothing so old. The stones appeared massive to him, and although Noah discounted the stories that they had been brought to the plain by magic, he understood why people believed that story. He swallowed his fear and road toward them, aware that there was no one else around. This was not a place that people casually visited. 

As he and Hercules got closer, Noah saw a horse and then a figure standing in circle of the stones. Noah knew in his heart that it was Luke, even though he was just a shadow in the distance. 

He momentarily forgot his fear of this pagan place when he got close enough to see Luke’s smiling at him, not looking at all like a man about to fall on his sword. Noah dismounted, and before he even had a chance to say anything, Luke was in his arms. 

Noah held him close. 

“What are you doing here?” whispered Luke. 

“Faith was worried about you…she came to me…telling me where you were,” breathed Noah. 

Luke looked into Noah’s eyes, and he reached up and put a hand on Noah’s cheek. “You’re frightened of this place, yet you came.”

Noah half smiled at him. “I’d ride into hell for you.” 

Luke smiled back. “That’s not necessary. There’s nothing evil about this place. I promise.” Luke then turned to Hercules. “You’ve ridden him hard. There’s a river down the road. I must complete my ritual there. The horses will be able to drink. Come. ” 

Noah’s heart caught in his throat. Luke still had plans to make a sacrifice. 

“You know,” continued Luke, “the bones of the sacrificial princes of old are buried here at the stones. It was considered a great honor.” 

Noah grabbed Luke by the arm, incredulous that Luke could be so casual about such matters. “Luke,” he said, “I won’t let you do it. It will serve no purpose to spill your blood. I won’t let you throw yourself on your sword rather than face a life with Brian.”

Luke stared at Noah for a moment. Then, he laughed. “I should hope not! It’s not me I plan to sacrifice. It’s the sword. To give me strength to face my fate.” 

Noah blinked. “What? Faith said…”

Luke shook his head. “Faith is a young girl with a vivid imagination,” he replied as he unsheathed an ornate sword. 

Noah examined the weapon, and he had rarely seen such craftsmanship. “It is beautiful,” he said softly, running his fingers across the shining weapon. 

“Casey always becomes melancholy at the thought of his work being given over to the Gods,” said Luke. “But I’m pleased that you came to rescue me from myself.” 

Noah blushed. “I shouldn’t have panicked…it’s just…”

Luke grinned at him, and then kissed him on the mouth. If Luke had intended it to be quick, he’d miscalculated because soon their kiss was deep and long and passionate. The only thing that kept them from completely melting into each other was that Luke was still holding the sword. 

Finally, Noah broke the kiss and looked into Luke’s eyes. “I’m not afraid of this place anymore.”

Luke only grinned. “Come, we need to make it to the river while it’s still light.” 

They road down a straight avenue toward a clear river called the Avon. They dismounted and let the horses drink. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” said Luke as he took out the sword.

Noah wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but everything happened quickly after that. 

Luke walked to the edge of the river and held the sword aloft. Noah's breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. Luke appeared not only beautiful but regal. He truly was a prince of this land. 

Luke began to chant in the ancient language of Albion, and then Noah gasped as Luke threw the sword into the river. The weapon glistened in the twilight, and Noah blinked and for a split second he thought he saw a ghostly hand catch the sword in draw it under the water. Of course, Noah knew that it must have been a trick of the light, an illusion, but for a moment he did believe there was a lady beneath the water.


	12. Chapter 12

Noah and Luke had ridden back to Oakdale by moonlight, barely talking as the chill of the coming winter necessitated they bundle up against the cold. Upon arriving at the villa, there was only a few hours until dawn. They left their horses at the stable and went inside the warmth of Luke’s home.

“I’m glad you came with me,” said Luke, holding Noah’s hand. He had been afraid Noah would return to the camp, but here he was, standing in the candlelight of the villa. 

Noah smiled at him. “I don’t think I’m ready to leave you just yet. Or ever.” 

Luke blushed, and he turned away. He had thought about Noah all the way back to the keep. He was starting to believe that maybe the gods had sent Noah to him…that Noah’s appearance at the stones had been sign. At that moment he found himself both hopeful and fearful. Something in Noah’s tone alarmed Luke. 

“How can it be so, Noah?” he asked softly. 

Noah took a deep breath, and he pulled Luke close. “Without the legion, Brian has no power. My father is considering supporting us…if I pay his price.” 

Of course, thought Luke, the gods always had a price for such gifts. Luke felt fear grip his entire being. “What price is that?” asked Luke, his voice a whisper. 

Noah drew a long breath, and then he blurted out a rambling story about his father wanting him to have a child and then…to Luke’s deep surprise…his own mother’s suggestion that Noah play the prince in a fertility rite…the same rite that had created Luke seventeen years earlier. 

Luke broke the embrace with Noah and took him by the hand and together they sat on a bench. Luke’s mind was racing. He had gone to the stones hoping a sacrifice would give him strength to marry Brian, instead the gods had shown him a different path, one out of the darkness. 

Noah, for his part, looked aggrieved. Finally, Noah spoke. “I can’t stand the idea of touching anyone but you.”

Noah’s words warmed Luke’s heart greatly. He had been around Romans and Christians his whole life, and he knew of their belief in fidelity. The fact that this gorgeous young man wanted only Luke was a beautiful notion, but under the circumstances, it was also impractical. 

Luke smiled to himself. The ritual was not only a great honor, but it presented the possibility of a child - and if Luke was correct about who would be playing the goddess - the child would mix his blood with Noah’s. The fact that a man like Noah should have a son was a point that Luke and the general agreed on completely. 

Yet, Luke also knew he had to tread carefully. He decided to take a practical approach. 

“It won’t be you. Your body will be possessed by the spirit of the long dead sacrificial prince. The girl’s body will be possessed by the goddess. You won’t even remember,” whispered Luke. 

Noah broke the embrace with Luke, and he looked hurt and a bit frightened. He stood up, and to Luke’s shock, he headed toward the door. 

“Noah,” said Luke, “Don’t go.” 

Noah turned. “I would have a least thought you’d be…upset.” 

Luke shook his head. Romans just thought differently about some things, or at least, some Romans did. But then, he remembered that his father had not been able to let his mother go after possessing her. For a Roman like Noah, the implications of such a ritual must have been frightening. 

Luke tried to explain himself. “Until tonight, I didn’t even consider the possibility that you could ever be mine. To me, you honoring my people by playing the prince is a small price to pay to have you for the rest of my life.” 

As Noah stood there, open mouthed and indignant, Luke thought he should probably try and talk some sense into him, but he couldn’t. Luke was so overcome with love for this sweet, dear young man that that simply stood up and threw himself into Noah’s arms. 

Whatever resistance Noah put up was fleeting, and soon Noah’s mouth came down on Luke’s in a passionate kiss. Luke returned the kiss with equal passion, reveling in the feeling of Noah’s strong arms around him, pulling him close.

Finally, when they needed to breathe, Luke whispered in Noah’s ear. “Come to my bedroom. This time, we’ll not hold back. I’ll give you everything of myself, and I’ll expect everything in return.” 

For a terrible moment, Luke was afraid Noah would refuse him, but he only smiled and took Luke’s hand. 

They were walking hand and hand down the hallway toward Luke’s bedroom when they were interrupted by a stern voice.

“Isn’t it a little late for visitors, my boy?” 

Luke turned to see his grandmother standing there in the candlelight, wearing her silk robe, staring down both of them. Luke, however, was not ashamed. He defiantly put his arm around Noah’s waist and spoke in return. “Noah is more than a visitor, grandmother. You know that.” 

Noah held Luke close. “Queen Lucinda,” he said politely and with only a hint of nervousness, “I know you mean only to protect your people, but I can and will protect them from Brian.” 

Luke squeezed Noah’s arm in order to comfort and encourage him him. “Grandmother,” he said, “you know I mean no harm, but there might be a better way…Noah’s father…”

Lucinda held up her hand in a gesture that silenced Luke. “I need to speak to the Lieutenant…alone.” 

Luke looked at Noah, but Noah was staring straight at Lucinda. He nodded. “Of course, my lady,” he said formally. 

Luke became gripped with fear for Noah. His Grandmother was not a cruel woman, but she had learned to be ruthless. “Don’t…” whispered Luke.

Noah untangled himself gently. “If the Queen wishes to speak to me, Luke, I must honor her wishes.” 

Luke shot his grandmother a look of pure venom. “If any harm comes to him…I’ll cut my own throat before marrying Brian.” 

Lucinda raised her eyebrow and nodded in a way that showed that she had understood that Luke had made no idle threat. 

“Now, now,” said Noah softly, “there’s no need to be dramatic. No harm is going to come to any of us this night.” 

Lucinda sighed. “At least one of you has some sense. Come, Lieutenant.”

Noah turned and half smiled at Luke, and then he followed Lucinda down the hall, leaving Luke alone in the shadows. 

***

Lucinda led Noah into a large receiving room with deep red walls, where she bade him sit down on a cushioned chair. She called for one of the servants to bring them warm, spiced wine, which Noah accepted gratefully. 

“Do you really believe a roll in bed with my grandson worth destabilizing an alliance I’ve worked years to negotiate?” asked Lucinda bluntly. 

Noah sipped on his wine before responding. “No,” he said simply. “I do believe the life I could build with him would be far more stabilizing to this region than an unhappy union with that corrupt lecher Brian. My father thinks so, too, and he’s the real power in this region.” 

Lucinda sipped from her own goblet, and her face was implacable. Noah hoped she was considering his words carefully. 

“Why would your father help you? I’ve only met the man twice but I can’t believe it would be to make you happy.” 

Noah sighed. Lucinda was a wise woman. “All you need know is that I am willing to pay his price.” The words came out of Noah’s mouth without hesitation, surprising even him.

Lucinda chuckled and stood up. “Perhaps a small fortune might convince you otherwise. I could give you enough to live well for the rest of your life. I hear there are many fair haired boys in Gaul…you could have you pick…”

Noah put his goblet down and fell to his knees before Lucinda. “Please, Queen Lucinda,” he whispered. “I love him, and he loves me. And I know you love him. You raised him as your own. You can’t want to see him ill used by Brian.” 

Lucinda sighed and ran her fingers through Noah’s dark hair. “Seventeen years ago I thought Luke’s mother would do the right thing by her people. Instead, she chose the love of a stable boy over the possibility of being queen. I fear my grandson is too much like his mother…though I’ll warn you that sometimes I see in him the iron will of his father as well.” 

Noah nodded. “I’ve seen that side of him. I love it as I love all of him.” 

Lucinda held her hand out to Noah and pulled him to his feet. She looked him in the eye. “Very well,” she replied. “If I am assured of your father’s support, you may have my grandson.” 

Noah smiled, and he tried not to think of the pagan ritual that awaited him.


	13. Chapter 13

Noah knelt before Lily, who wore a white robe. Noah was shirtless, wearing only loose pants and sandals. He had no armor, and he had blue stripes painted on his face and chest. They were in a small hut not far from the meadow where the ritual would take place. She placed a crown of mistletoe on his head, and then she bade him get to his feet. 

“Are you ready?” she asked kindly. 

Noah took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he whispered.

“But you know what is expected of you?” He nodded, and she kindly put a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. “It’s a sacred honor, to play this part.”

He nodded again. Months earlier, he never would have agreed to a pagan ritual for any reason, but getting to know Luke and his people had opened his heart to other ways of thinking. He knew his mother would probably be horrified about what he was about to do, but he felt strangely calm. This was about winning his father’s help and freeing Luke, and anything that achieved that could not be evil.

Lily produced an elaborate, jewel-encrusted goblet. “This is the cup of life. In it is an elixir that will make the ritual more effective. Drink it.” 

Noah took a sip. It was bitter, but not overwhelmingly so. 

“All of it,” ordered Lily.

Noah sighed and drank the brew down, and he handed the grail back to Lily. She handed him a wooden, ceremonial sword. It was the kind of weapon used for training that would be difficult to make lethal. He was happy that he would not be killing anyone as part of the ritual, only pretending to kill them. 

“Follow me,” she said. 

“Lady Lily,” asked Noah suddenly nervous. “The goddess won’t be represented by one of your daughters…I don’t think I could…”

She shook her head. “They are too young, Noah.”

Noah’s body relaxed in relief, but he was still curious as to who the young woman would be. However, Noah didn’t have a chance to ask about her identity. Whatever he had drunk started to make his mind race. Everything was suddenly vivid, as though he was dreaming while awake. The colors were brighter, the sounds clearer. He felt barely aware of the past, oblivious to the future. He simply followed Lily out of the hut, no longer afraid. 

***

The ritual was lit by a bonfire that warmed the cold night, and Luke was covered in sweat, despite the chill. He wore a green robe, and his face was painted green, and he was fighting as though his life depended on it. Although the swords were not real, Noah fought him hard, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Luke was not a dragon. 

Noah finally succeeded in knocking Luke over, and Luke stopped moving as he watched Noah being led away by the priestesses. He and Noah's eyes met briefly, and Luke thought he saw a bit of recognition there. Luke felt a pang of jealously, but then he put his trust in the gods and knew that Noah was the right man for this sacred honor. Besides, soon enough, Noah would belong to him and no one would ever part them. 

***  
Lucinda watched the ritual from a tower in the keep, carefully keeping an eye on her grandson, her grandson’s lover and her daughter. She couldn’t see her granddaughter, who was hidden from view, but Lucinda’s mind wandered back to the two occasions when she had played the role of the goddess. The rituals had given Lucinda two beautiful daughters, and those children had given Lucinda an extraordinary legacy in her grandchildren. 

But of all the grandchildren, Lucinda had a favorite in Luke. She was the one who had raised the boy, and she saw tremendous potential in him. Lucinda had thought a union with a wealthy and powerful man would enhance the boy’s gifts as well as bring stability to the region. She had thought his silly crush on deservedly dead Kevin would continue to occupy him, and she hadn’t counted on real love to find the boy. This Noah had awakened a side of Luke that was very like his mother. 

And moreover, Lucinda liked the young solider despite herself. There was a kindness to him that she had never seen in a Roman. Yet, he was also brave and sensible and clearly loved Luke. Together, they might hold Oakdale together after she was gone, especially since Noah practiced the Roman religion. A union between Noah and Luke might prove more useful in uniting the Romans and Britons than the one with Brian in that it could show that the land’s two faiths could coexist.

“By the gods, Noah must love Luke. Christians are usually such awful prudes,” she said to herself. 

Lucinda’s musings were interrupted by grumbling laughter from her honored guest. She turned to see Winston standing there, smiling as he gazed down at the bonfire and the hut into which his son had just disappeared.

“Queen Lucinda,” he snickered, “I must thank you. I haven’t had this exciting an evening of theatre since a production of Oedipus I attended as a boy. The lead actor was a slave, and they actually gorged out his eyes for the final act.” 

Lucinda raised her eyebrow. “I suppose that’s one way to get authentic emotion from an actor,” she replied. 

Winston’s face then grew serious. “You say this ritual usually results in a child. Let us hope it’s so.” 

Lucinda nodded. “It will be so,” she said. “Now, I must break the news to Brian that his engagement is off.” 

Winston grinned and drank down a cup of wine. “Oh, please, Queen Lucinda,” said Winston. “Allow me that honor.”

Lucinda smiled. “Perhaps we shall go together? I have so little enjoyment, General. And I will enjoy disappointing a man who has caused so much pain to my people.” 

Winston grinned mischievously. “Are you not afraid?” 

Lucinda looked at Winston. She was in fact afraid of many things, but she infinitely feared the General more than she feared Brian. 

***

Noah groaned, and his entire body ached. His eyes flew open, and he didn’t know where he was or what the day was, only that sunlight was coming through the shutters. He was lying in a bed of fur, which smelled of spices and incense. He also realized he wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

“Are you all right?” said a feminine voice. 

“I don’t know,” replied Noah. “Where am I?” 

He turned to see a beautiful, dark haired young woman who was as naked as he was, but he quickly averted his eyes when he saw her stand up and pull a white robe over her head. 

“You’re sweet to look away, but after last night that’s not really necessary,” she said. “I suppose you little remember. The draught they gave you is quite strong.” 

Noah took a deep breath, and he turned to look at the young woman, who was gazing at him kindly, with a touch of amusement. Noah had never been with a woman who wasn’t a harlot, and he knew nothing of what he should say to her. 

“My name is Lucy,” she said softly. “I’m Luke’s cousin, and I’m a healer.” She reached out her hand, and Noah instinctively took it. She squeezed his hand in a gesture of comfort. 

Noah looked at the young woman, for she was a young woman and certainly not a girl. Her coloring was different from Luke’s, but he couldn’t help but notice how similar their eyes were. There was a depth there that touched something in Noah. “You wanted to do this?” asked Noah, suddenly very awkward. “You weren’t forced?”

She laughed and shook her head, squeezing his hand even harder. “I’m a priestess, and this is a great honor for me. I only hope it wasn’t too difficult for you. Aunt Lily told me why you agreed to this.” 

Noah blushed. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

She shook her head. “You were wonderful. Luke’s a very lucky young man. I’m grateful that he supported this. He sent me a letter yesterday wishing me well.” 

Noah sighed. These people were very strange, but it seemed that Lucy shared the same openness that Luke did. He studied her features. She was a great beauty, but there was intelligence in her countenance, too. It then struck Noah the reason he had done this. He swallowed.

“You believe a child will come from this?” he asked. 

She nodded. “It’s been over a century since the ritual resulted in no child, and I feel strongly this one will. After all, we sent five dragons after you last night. You slew all of them.”

A foggy memory of ritual fighting came to Noah, then slipped away. Yet, he knew one of the dragons had been Luke. 

“Will I get to know the child?” asked Noah. 

Lucy smiled. “Of course,” she said. “If it’s a girl, she’ll be raised to be a priestess, but you shall see her as often as you like. If it’s a boy, he shall be a warrior and in that case you must raise him. You were chosen because we need your blood and your skills. It wasn’t only because we love Luke and wanted him to have you.” 

Noah swallowed. He suddenly began to hope for a boy, one he and Luke could raise to be a man. Noah was then struck by an overwhelming sense that it would be a boy, and that the boy would grow up to be a great leader of men. Noah realized that God had brought him to this place at this time, and that he had an important role to play in shaping this land’s future. 

“Shall I summon Luke?” asked Lucy as she headed for the door. “I’m sure he’s not far away.” 

Noah shook his head, knowing he was unable to face his beloved just yet. “No,” he said. “I’ll see him soon enough. I’d rather talk to you for a little while, since we are to be family, in a sense. How did you decide to be a healer?”

She laughed again. “I didn’t decide. The gods did that for me, but I love my calling..."

She sat back down and on the bed, seemingly delighted to talk to him. She began to tell him of her childhood as the daughter of a dangerous lord from north of Hadrian’s wall. She had been raised by the priestesses, including her mother and Lily, but her father had taken her by force several times. It was a tale that showed Lucy to be of great courage, and Noah couldn’t help but think that for a different kind of man, she would be easy to fall in love with.


	14. Chapter 14

The sky had turned white, and Noah recognized that it might snow soon. The air was cold, and he pulled his cloak around himself. Noah gazed around the camp, which was buzzing with activity, and he sighed. He would miss living among these men, since it was the only life he had ever known. Thanks to his father’s negotiations, Noah would remain an officer but he would move into the villa with Luke after the coming ceremony. There, he would serve as special liaison to the legion. Luke has assured Noah that the servants and yeomen would all accept him, and on top of that, Luke had promised he would teach Noah everything he needed to know about the etiquette of Lucinda’s court. Noah wasn’t some peasant, he was the son of a general and often dined with lords and kings wherever the camp had been made, but one dinner was different from a lifetime. 

Orders had come through to garrison in the area, and the impermanent camp was slated to become a immovable fort. Engineers and builders were already constructing foundations for the coming wooden structure that would be a more permanent home for several of the auxiliary units. 

Noah shook his head ruefully. He had no illusions that his marriage to Luke would play into his father’s hands. Closer ties to Lucinda would make Winston the one true military power in the area. Lucinda would provide the tradition and ties to the local community, Winston would provide the might to crush any enemies. It looked very much like one of those enemies would be the nominal governor, but now that it also looked very much like Winston’s grandchild could rise to be the ruler of Oakdale and beyond..Noah almost felt sorry for Brian. Winston’s ambition knew no bounds. 

Noah was lost in his thoughts when Dusty clapped him on the shoulder. “So,” he said, “tonight’s the night. The Solstice, too, that should be good luck.” 

Noah smiled. “They are going to to burn this huge log in the great hall, and the ceremony will happen before it.” 

Dusty grinned. “You know, in the old days, this was the festival of Saturn. That’ll be good luck.” 

Noah bit his lip. There was a time when he would have brushed off Dusty’s reference to the old Roman religion, but of late he had come to be more tolerate of that which was pagan. Still, the ceremony would be a Christian one. 

This reminded Noah of something. “Dusty, do you have the ring?” 

“It’s my job, right?” replied Dusty, who produced a hearty gold ring from his tunic. “The blacksmith was very proud to make this for you. He made your teething ring when you were just a wee babe.” 

Noah took the ring and examined it. The craftsmanship was beautiful, and he hoped Luke would like it. He’d gotten the size from Luke himself, so he was assured of a good fit. Luke has measured Noah’s finger at the same time, and he had promised to go to the smith in the village for a ring for Noah. It pleased Noah that Luke had so enthusiastically embraced this Roman tradition. 

“So,” said Dusty, “I think your armor is ready. I’ve had it triple polished for tonight and spruced up your helmet myself.”

Noah smiled. He was truly blessed to have had Dusty in his life all these years. God only knew what he would have done without him. 

*** 

Luke answered the door to villa and grinned to see Casey there. This time, there was no sorrow between the two old friends and Luke invited him in. Casey, in anticipation of the invitation had brought a flagon of beer, happily followed and they sat in the atrium sharing the libation. Luke was happy of the company, as Casey was one of the few young men of the village that treated Luke as a person and not a prince. Casey understood, instinctively, even when they were children, that Luke would have given anything to live with his mother in the village. Conversely, Casey would have loved to have grown up the the villa and Luke often would take him there. 

The gold band Casey had made for Noah was sturdy and masculine, made of two ropes of gold. Casey’s workmanship was fine, and Luke would be proud to slip this ring on Noah’s finger. 

“So, are you nervous? About the ceremony?” asked Casey. 

Luke shook his head. “No,” he replied, “I’ve memorized my part, and I’m used to speaking before guests. I know Noah is probably more so, but I will be there to help him.” Luke paused. “I am nervous about my grandmother and the general. They’ve gone to tell Brian he must go to Londunium tonight...and that I won’t be his after all. The general is confident that Brian will obey, but I’m frightened of what he might do...to all of us.” 

Casey sipped on the flagon. “Luke...you know we all hated to see you given to that lecher. And rumor has it that the whole legion loves Noah. He’s grown up among them. They all are thrilled to see him become your brother. They won’t fight for Brian’s right to have you.” 

Luke sighed. “I hope so, but Brian has men of his own...but we can’t live in fear. Winston...my future father-in-law has assigned Noah and me his best guards.” 

Casey seemed relieved at that. “You know,” he said, “We’ll all fight for you Luke. Everyone in the village is loyal to you.” 

Luke was touched by the words. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Let’s talk of more merry pursuits. There’s going to be music tonight and there will be dicing after the feast...” 

***

Noah stood on one side of the hall, and he could see Luke on the other. Luke wore a fine robe of white, similar to the ones he’d seen the pagan priests wear. The robe flattered Luke, and he had never looked more beautiful as far as Noah was concerned. The firelight made Luke’s hair appear like spun gold. 

The room was lit primarily by the fire, and it was warm if a bit stuffy. The stone keep did not have the same ventilation as the villa, and the number of people in the room didn’t help matters. Still, Noah couldn’t have been happier. 

In the center, near the roaring fire stood the legion’s priest. On the dais on the other end sat Lucinda, his father and Luke’s parents. For this occasion, Luke’s stepfather had even been invited. 

Noah met Luke before the priest and they both knelt before the man. They both spoke their vows clearly, and Noah felt very little nervousness, despite so many eyes on him. They each slipped a ring on the other one’s finger, and then the priest gave them a final blessing. This elicited a cheer from the crowd, and they walked hand in hand to the head table. 

They were allowed to share a plate, but Noah took little food. Luke also appeared to eat little, and Noah realized that they had not even spoken a word to each other since they had been married. He leaned over and whispered in Luke’s ear. “I love you,” he said softly. Their eyes met, and Luke smiled at him. 

But Luke did not have time to respond. A commotion at the door caught their attention. A man, dressed in Roman, garb walked into the keep. He was unarmed, which explained why he had not been stopped by the guards, and he held an ornate box.

“I’ve brought a gift for Luke and Noah,” he said. 

Lucinda stood up. “Tell the governor, they need no gifts from him.” 

The messenger put the box on the floor and turned to go. “I shall tell him no such thing. You must do that yourself, Queen Lucinda.” 

With that, the messenger left. 

Noah’s heart had started to beat, and he grabbed Luke’s hand under the table and squeezed it. Luke was about to stand, but Lucinda gestured for him to remain seated. Luke obeyed, and he appeared for a moment not a young man at his wedding but a scared little boy. Noah squeezed his hand harder. 

Lucinda also barked an order at one of the servants to open the chest. The servant removed what looked like a tapestry. From his position, Noah could see that the tapestry was covered in blood. 

“He commissioned that for his wedding to me,” whispered Luke. “My mother knew of it. It was to have our initials woven together.” 

“It’s a shame he ruined it,” replied Noah. “It looks like fine work.” 

Lucinda folded the tapestry and put in back in the chest. She ordered the servant to take it and see what could be salvaged, and then she turned to Luke and Noah.

“You two should retire to the villa. I’ll have the guards escort you there.” 

Luke shook his head. “We’re not in danger in the keep...not now.” 

Lucinda looked at Noah. “Humor me on this. Allow the guards to escort you both. We don’t know what Brian might be planning.” 

“All right,” said Luke loudly. “We’ll go, but I insist that before we leave another barrel of your best wine be opened for our guests.” 

This broke the tension a bit and the guests all applauded as Luke and Noah were escorted from the main room. As Noah gripped his beloved’s hand, he tried to put Brian from his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

As Noah watched the snow fall outside the glass window, it struck him how strange it felt to be so warm while it was so cold outside. He was also completely alone, another very strange feeling. The villa swarmed with servants, but they were all adept at disappearing when they weren’t needed. So, Noah stood in his new bedroom watching it snow and sipping on warm, spiced wine. 

He wore only a linen robe and on his feet were special indoor sandals. It was an ingenious system to keep the floors of the villa clean. Noah couldn’t quite believe that this place was now his home, but he knew he would get used to it soon enough. He still had dreams of the one night he’d spent in Luke’s soft and comfortable bed. Now, he only wished Luke would join him so they could begin their wedding night properly. 

Thankfully, they had been spared the elaborate bedding ceremony that a young man and woman would have had to suffer. Nevertheless, Luke had insisted they bathe and prepare for bed separately and meet in their bedroom. Noah had pointed out that they had bathed together before and no doubt would again, but Luke had argued that he didn’t want to consummate their union on the cold tile of the bathing room. Noah reluctantly agreed that Luke had made a fair point since Noah knew very well he wouldn’t be able to resist touching Luke. 

Their union was, after all, more precious in that it had almost not happened. Noah sighed and wondered what mischief Brian would be able to make for them. The man would be very foolish if he tried to cross Noah’s father, but the man was foolish and, worse, heartbroken. The stunt with the tapestry had been alarming, but Brian hardly had the resources to lay siege to Lucinda’s keep. Whatever trouble he would make, they would simply have to be ready for it. 

Noah’s thoughts were interrupted as he turned to see Luke had entered their room. He was dressed similarly to Noah, and he carried his own goblet of wine. He looked beautiful, only illuminated by candlelight. 

“I sent the servants away,” he said softly, “but I can call them back if you need anything.”

Noah shook his head. It was odd. Noah had waited so long for this moment, and now that it was here, he didn’t know what to do or say. 

Luke sipped on his wine for a moment, then he approached and took Noah’s goblet from him and set both their goblets on the side table. 

“I’ve been watching the snow,” said Noah. “It’s beautiful.” 

“So are you,” said Luke, who then blushed and turned away. 

Noah took his hands and led him to the bed where they sat together on the edge. “Are you nervous?” asked Noah softly.

Luke nodded. “I feel so awkward,” he said. “I mean, you’ve done so much...”

Noah shook his head. “No, no...I think it’s a wonder that I’ll be your first. I’m happy.” Noah wasn’t just speaking to console Luke. As a camp follower, Noah’s first sexual experiences had been when he was very young, and he had explored all manner of pleasure since then. Yet, Luke would be different. “You know,” said Noah softly, “I’ve never loved anyone but you, and that makes me a little nervous.” 

Luke laughed at that, and their eyes met. Impulsively, Noah took off his sandals and then threw off his robe and proceeded to dive under the linen sheet that had been laid out on the bed. Luke laughed and followed Noah’s lead. Soon, the linen made a makeshift tent with glow of the candles penetrating the thin cloth. Unlike their previous, brief encounter, there was nothing forbidden about this night. For awhile, they simply enjoyed looking at each other, until Noah finally kissed Luke, long and deep. Then, Noah slowly began to caress Luke’s bare chest. 

Luke responded by gasping and closing his eyes. Noah smiled and kissed Luke’s neck as he ran his hands over the hard planes of Luke’s chest. As gripped with desire as Noah was, he could feel that Luke was trembling with fear. 

“We have all night, dearest,” Noah whispered. “I plan to take my time with you, make sure you’re relaxed and ready. We needn’t rush things.” 

Luke opened his eyes and nodded, and his body softened as Noah set him on his back. Noah began kissing a path down Luke’s chest and stomach and lower. Luke’s cock was hard, and Noah grabbed it firmly and gave a few strokes before taking it into his mouth. Luke groaned and grabbed Noah’s hair with his fingers. Noah applied carefully pressure with his mouth and tongue, reveling in the the taste of it. 

With this free hand, he reached up and clutched Luke’s hand as he continued. Luke’s inexperience made it likely he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer and sure enough he soon cried out and Noah’s mouth filled with warm liquid. 

Noah released Luke and moved up so that he could better gaze a Luke’s ecstatic face.   
“That was...I had no idea...oh...” gasped Luke. 

Noah chuckled. “It’s just the beginning, my love. There’s far more I want to do with you this night.”

They lay next to each other, the linen sheet now at their feet. Noah’s own cock was still hard and aching, but he wasn’t worried about it. Luke, on the other hand, had also noticed. 

“May I...can I do the same to you?” asked Luke softly. 

Noah smiled. “If you want to, I would like that.” 

Luke grinned with mischief, and he proceeded to mimic Noah’s earlier kisses and caresses. Noah relaxed into the comfortable bed and allowed Luke to explore his body. Noah didn’t detect a bit of nervousness in Luke, and when Luke finally took Noah’s cock into his warm, wet mouth, Noah soon forgot everything but his own pleasure. He made all sorts of sounds, and he felt the tension building in his body. He had expected to be able to last longer than Luke, but he just let go and spilled into his beloved’s mouth. 

Noah collapsed back on the bed and he pulled Luke up and into his arms. “Are you all right? It’s strange sensation at first, I know...” 

Luke laughed. “Strange but good, and I cannot wait until we both recover.” 

Noah sighed. “You and me both, my love,” he said, settling into Luke’s arms. 

***

Luke had been dozing with Noah in his arms, and he suddenly awakened. He could see it was still dark out the window and the candles were still burning brightly. He likely had only been sleeping for a few minutes. There was something to be said for having a wedding on the longest day of the year, he thought mischievously: an extra long wedding night. 

Noah stirred and made a contented noise. “Have you recovered, my love?” he asked. 

Luke could already feel his body stirring awake again, so he nodded in the affirmative. Noah’s response was to pull the sheet off their bodies and reveal their nakedness. Luke was still amazed that they now belonged to each other this way, and he found Noah’s body - his dark hair and tanned skin - to be captivating. Noah had clearly trained hard most of his life, for his body was highly sculpted and bore several battle scars. Luke found himself looking forward to getting to know each one of those scars through kisses and touches. 

“Remember when we spent the night together before?” whispered Noah. “Remember when I promised to be your first?”

Luke smiled. “You promised that I would be yours. I didn’t believe you could do it, but you did.” 

Noah’s answer was to lean down and he kissed Luke’s mouth, exploring it with his tongue. Luke’s heart was beating with a combination of excitement and fear, but he did his best to relax and trust Noah. 

After they kissed for a long while, Noah reached down and retrieved a small jug from under the bed. 

“It’s bathhouse oil,” whispered Noah. “It has many practical uses.” 

Luke was puzzled at first, then it dawned on him how Noah meant to use the oil and he turned red all the way to his ears. Then, after a pause, he asked, “Will it hurt much?” He didn’t care if it did, because he wanted to please Noah, but he was suddenly more scared than nervous. 

Noah looked at him, he put a gentle hand on Luke’s face. “It will a little bit, but if you’re relaxed and I do my job the pleasure will outweigh the pain by a large measure.” 

Luke looked into Noah’s eyes, searching for any signs of deception. It was a revelation to Luke that there was no deception, and he started to believe Noah spoke the truth. Luke had always assumed giving himself to a lover would be its own reward, something he wanted to do instinctively, but he never imagined he could take pleasure in the act. 

Noah grinned, and spoke softly. “You’re just going to have to trust me. 

Luke nodded, and Noah began to position Luke’s body. To Luke’s further surprise, Noah placed him on his back with a pillow beneath his back. Then, Noah bent Luke’s knees and spread his legs. The position felt so intimate to Luke, but he wasn’t at all ashamed. Luke was so aroused he ached, and as if to answer that Noah took one of Luke’s hands and placed it on Luke’s cock. 

“Rub yourself gently,” commanded Noah softly. “That will help you stay relaxed but try not to spill yet. I want you to do that when I’m inside you, if possible.” 

Luke nodded, and he gently stroked himself. Noah watched for a moment, and Luke realized that the sight was giving Noah pleasure, which in turn gave Luke more pleasure. But soon, Noah poured some of the oil into his hands and then poured some on the most intimate part of Luke’s body. Luke gasped at the cold sensation at first, but when Noah began rubbing the oil into him, his gasps became ones of pleasure. 

Eventually, Luke stiffened at bit as he felt Noah’s finger penetrate him. It was an odd, stinging sensation. 

“Relax,” whispered Noah. “Just relax. I’m going to prepare you.”

Luke nodded and did his best to relax, just concentrating on the sensation of Noah’s fingers and gently stroking himself. Eventually, Noah added a second and then a third finger. As he did so, the pain ebbed a little each time. Then, Noah angled his fingers in a different way and then suddenly a jolt of pleasure shook Luke’s entire body. He groaned and closed his eyes. 

“That’s good, my love,” whispered Noah as he removed his fingers. 

Luke mumbled in protest, wiggling his body to try and get closer to Noah. But Noah was putting some of the oil on his own cock. 

“I promised I would be the first,” whispered Noah. “I keep my promises.”

Luke relaxed again, and Noah positioned himself over Luke. As Noah’s ample cock began to penetrate Luke, the pain returned in force. Luke gasped and he felt tears form in his eyes, but Noah pushed slowly further and further until he was all the way inside. At that moment, Noah looked in Luke’s eyes and smiled. Luke could tell Noah working hard to keep control of himself, but he just stayed still as Luke’s body adjusted and the pain slipped away. 

“I love you,” grunted Noah when he finally started to move. 

Everything became dreamlike after that. Noah worked to find Luke’s pleasure center and then began to thrust. Luke continued to stroke himself, more frantically and more frantically until the pressure built to nearly unbearable levels. Finally, he went over his edge and spilled over his own hand and chest. That seemed to be Noah’s cue to let go, and he thrust harder and faster after than, until he shuddered and groaned and finally collapsed onto Luke. 

Luke put his arms around Noah’s sweaty back and held him close. Words failed him, possibly for the first time in his life. Yet, he realized that words weren’t necessary.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke sat on some cushions before a Roman style dining table, next to his beloved. While their hands were both busy with the late breakfast, their legs still touched beneath the table. Luke’s body seemed to remember the pleasure of the previous night, and he felt invigorated and peaceful. Becoming Noah’s lover had changed something in Luke. Though he couldn’t quite articulate what it was, it had changed him for the better. 

“How are you feeling? Happy?” asked Noah casually. 

Luke grinned at him as he put some spread on his bread. He gazed at Noah. “Happy doesn’t begin to cover it.” 

Noah smiled back. Luke still couldn’t quite believe that they were bonded, sworn to one another for their whole lives. Brothers. Lovers. The Best of Friends. Until death would they part. They were family now. 

Luke leaned over. “Have I told you today that I love you?” he whispered in Noah’s ear. 

Noah smiled. “If after midnight last night counts, then yes, but I’ll never tire of hearing it.” 

“I promise to tell you every day, if you like,” said Luke. “In fact, I think that should have been in our vows. A promise to say it every day.” 

Noah drank a sip of wine from his goblet, then let it down and took Luke’s hand. “It may not have been part of our vows, but if you want me to vow to tell you I love you each day, I will.”

Luke was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the sight of Lucinda sauntering into the dining room. Peculiarly, she carried a wooden box in her own hands. 

“I thought you boys would sleep all day,” she said pointedly, “and the days are still long days.” 

The boys scrambled to their feet to greet the queen, and Noah formally saluted, but Lucinda shook her head as she placed the box on the dining table and sat on the cushions opposite the boys. They sat back down, and Noah gave Luke a curious glance. 

“I’m not here as a queen, but as a grandmother,” she said. “I’ve one more wedding present to give you boys.” 

Luke couldn’t imagine what more Lucinda could have given them. Beyond just allowing their union, she had gifted them both with cloth for new clothes, fur lined cloaks and leather gloves. 

Luke opened the box, and he was puzzled by what he saw in there, a dozen or so strange looking colored orbs, but he looked up and saw Noah was delighted by them.

“Queen Lucinda,” he said breathlessly. “I haven’t had an orange since I was a boy. Where ever did you get them?” 

She smiled. “There’s a trader in Londonium that gets them from a Hebrew merchant vessel, and some of my men were at the man's warehouse on an errand. I thought they’d make a lovely gift. Though, if you accept, you must agree to call me Grandmother while we are in private. After, you are now Luke’s brother and that makes you my grandson as well.” 

Noah nodded furiously and reached in and took an orb. “Thank you...Grandmother,” he said softly. To Luke’s amazement, he almost had tears in his eyes. 

“What’s the matter?” asked Luke, completely confused. 

Noah shook off the emotion. ‘It’s a fruit grown in warmer climates, especially in the east. It’s sweet and tangy. It’s the closest thing to ambrosia that I’ve ever tasted. My mother would save up to purchase them for Christmas.” Noah looked up at Lucinda. “I don’t know how to thank you.” 

She smiled. “Thank your father, as well. He was the one who suggested the gift.” 

This information clearly surprised Noah, but he nodded. Then, he took the orb and placed in on the plate. He used his knife to break the outer skin, and then he peeled that off with his fingers. 

“The inner meat of the fruit is naturally divided into sections,” said Noah, who pulled the fruit apart and offered one to Luke’s lips. Luke was a little reluctant, but he let Noah place the strange wedge on his tongue. 

Luke tasted a burst of sour, then juiciness and then a lovely sweetness. “It’s amazing,” he said. 

Noah then offered a wedge to Lucinda, and she politely took one. Then, it was Noah’s turn, and Luke took great pleasure in watching him enjoy this rarified treat. He turned to his grandmother, and he was about to thank her when their eyes locked. No, he didn’t need to say it. This was the woman who raised him, and she just smiled knowingly. 

Hearing Noah talk about his mother, Luke also resolved to give Noah one last gift that he had been saving for a special occasion.

*** 

It was still the day after the wedding, and Noah was feeling a strange mixture of relaxed and overwhelmed. Dusty had given him some leave, so for the first time in his life there was nothing Noah had to do. However, Luke was excitedly showing him various parts of the house. For the first time, Noah saw the kitchens with their giant hearths. He was fascinated by the inner workings of the plumbing and heating system. Of course, such systems existed all through the empire, but he had never seen the workings up close. The villa had various rooms that could be used for multiple purposes like gaming and music. There was also, to Noah’s great delight, a library with not only many histories of the empire, but Virgil and Ovid, too. Luke said he could come and read whatever he wanted. It was almost overwhelming that this place was his home. 

“There’s one more room I need to show you,” said Luke softly. 

Noah took Luke’s hand. “I’ve seen the bedroom, but I’ll admit I’m eager to see it again.”

Luke laughed. “So am I! But this is different. And very special.” 

This statement made Noah curious, and he was even more curious when Luke led him to a back hallway, and then he lifted a floor covering to reveal a trapdoor. Luke opened it and it revealed a set of stone steps. 

“It’s a secret room,” said Luke, who headed down the steps. 

Noah followed, and he was surprised to find that thanks to windows along the top of the far wall, this medium sized basement room was illuminated somewhat by the sun. Noah also was overwhelmed by the scent of evergreen and saw the boughs had been hung around the room. 

“What is this place?” asked Noah.

“It’s been here for as long as anyone can remember. One of my ancestors turned this basement room into a sanctuary. Look,” said Luke as he pointed to the floor.

It was a lovely mosaic, and then Noah gasped when he realized that pattern formed the familiar fish, which was the symbol of his faith. 

“This room was built when Christianity was still illegal. One of my ancestors must have converted and held secret services here.” Luke paused. “I know tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and so I had it decorated. I thought you might want to invite your priest to have a midnight ceremony.” 

Noah placed a hand on his face, and this time he couldn’t hold the tears back. He dropped to his knees and crossed himself, but he couldn’t speak. Luke dropped to his knees as well and put his arms around Noah and laid his head on Noah’s back. 

“I want this to be your home, and I want you to be free to practice your faith in your home,” whispered Luke. 

“Thank you,” said Noah. “It’s just that I’ve not thought of my mother this way in so long. She’d be so happy...for us. For this place...” 

“I believe her spirit knows,” said Luke softly. “She knows you’ve found your home at last. I think she’s been worried since she went to the other side, but now she’s not.” 

Noah closed his eyes, and he did feel something like his mother’s spirit giving him her blessing.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy stepped out of her house and into the warm, spring air. She had just gotten over the morning sickness, and now the spring weather had come. She held her swollen belly for a moment and then removed a tablet from her bag. 

The tablet was from Noah and Luke, inviting her to come to live at the villa for the birth of the child. While they acknowledged the priestesses in Lucy’s small community were excellent midwives, they argued that the cleanliness of the villa was unmatched and Lucy could bring the midwife of her choice with her. Grandmother Lucinda had agreed to this plan, apparently. 

Lucy smiled as she read the tablet. Although the letter was signed by both young men, different passages had been written by Luke and Noah, respectively. She had come to recognize each had a distinct writing style. 

Luke was more subtle than Noah, talking about the bathing room and the fine kitchens and the availability of a bedroom with its own hearth. Noah was more direct, asking her to directly to move to the villa and telling her that he wishes to be nearby when she gives birth to his child. 

Lucy considered herself fortunate that Lily had suggested Noah as her partner in the ritual. His letters were always kind and caring, and he seemed to love the child already. 

Suddenly, one of the older priestesses appeared. She rushed over to Lucy. 

“Whatever is the matter?” asked Lucy. 

“The Romans. They’ve come,” replied the old woman. 

“We’re allies with the Romans,” replied Lucy. 

“Not these Romans,” said the priestess, “and they are looking for you.” 

Lucy took a deep breath, and she calmly walked to the center of the village. She saw a group of a dozen or so Romans, who were well armed but not soldiers. In the center of the group, she recognized the governor of the provence, Brian. 

“Lady Lucy,” he said, “I’ve come to escort you to safety. We have reason to believe you are in danger.” 

Lucy inhaled. “There’s no need to lie, governor. I’ll go with you willingly, if you promise not to harm anyone here.” 

The governor nodded politely, and he held his arm out for Lucy to take, which she politely did. She glanced at the old priestess for a moment, and she knew the old woman would tell Lucinda. 

***

Luke has spent most of the day with the four or five men that Lucinda depended on to keep the community running. Prior to his marriage, Luke was only occasionally pulled into these kinds of meetings, but now it really felt like Lucinda was grooming him to take over the day to day operations. 

Over the last few months, he and Noah had realized that many of their daily duties were similar. Both of them had to look over account tablets and make sure they were in order. Both of them had to settle minor disputes been underlings. Both of them had to roam around checking to see if work was being done. It’s just that Noah did it for his unit and worked with Dusty, and Luke did it at the keep and worked with his grandmother. 

As Luke finished with some tablets and put them back in a cabinet, he wondered if Noah would be home soon. Noah usually made it back to the villa in time for them to bathe and dine together in the evening. 

Instinctively, Luke wandered down the hall and sat in one of the chairs by the door. It wasn’t long before there was a knock and one of the servants opened the big, wooden door. Noah strode in, covered in construction dust. The legion, not being engaged in warfare, was busy constructing their forts.

“How was your day?” asked Luke.

“Tiring,” he replied, but he looked happy. 

As Noah removed his boots and put on his sandals, Luke smiled. The only part of the day better than waking up with Noah was when he came home.

They embraced and walked to the bathing chamber together. This had become their routine. They would take a leisurely bath, take a light supper and retire to their bedroom. 

The servants had already prepared the bathing room, and Luke and Noah stripped off their clothes. Before they were even in the water, Luke embraced Noah again and kissed him.

“It’s not very Roman of me, but I like it when you’re all dusty and sweaty,” whispered Luke.

“And every day you remind me why I enjoy being married to a barbarian,” laughed Noah. This had become a joke between them, since Luke’s upbringing had been so genteel but most Romans would see him as a barbarian despite being half-Roman. 

Noah took Luke’s hand and they got in the water together. They bathed each other, kissing and touching each other while they did so. This daily ritual had become particularly important since they both knew their first moments of intimacy together had been in the bath. 

Eventually, they dressed and sat down for an evening meal. Curiously, however, one of the servants arrived with a tablet. 

“It’s a message from the governor, sir,” said the servant. 

Luke shook his head. “What can he want from me? He lost me.” 

The servant shook his head. “It’s not for you, sir. It’s for Noah.” 

Noah looked at puzzled as Luke felt as he took the tablet and began to read. The look of fright that developed on his beloved’s face chilled Luke to his marrow.

Noah handed the tablet to Luke. “Brian took Lucy. He says that he will return her to me only if I dissolve my marriage to you.” 

It took a moment for Luke to process this information, and he was glad he was sitting down. Noah’s anguish was like a blow to Luke, and he didn’t know what to do. Yet, he spoke instinctively, “We need to send a message to your father, now.” 

Noah looked at Luke. “Brian says he has spies in my father’s household. If we go to him, he’ll kill Lucy.” 

Luke read the tablet, and as he did so, he found he was becoming less frightened and more angry. Luke belonged to no one but Noah, and it was time that Brian found that out. “By the gods,” said Luke, “he’ll not harm Lucy nor your child nor me.”


	18. Chapter 18

Noah was gripped with a despair and fear that chilled him, as though a demon was on his shoulder. He was barely conscious of his surroundings, and he truly wondered if the happiness he had experienced in the past few months was somehow wrong, and that God had to punish him for it. 

He fell to his knees, and he took a deep breath. The only thread keeping him tethered to reality was Luke, who stood strong before him him.

Noah looked up, and Luke knelt next to him and took his hand. Luke’s grip was firm and comforting. 

“I mean it, Noah,” said Luke. “Before, don’t you remember how I believed that I had to marry Brian? It was you who had faith, you who saw that that the gods...or god...whatever you believe, did not want me to be a sacrifice. They wanted us to be happy. All the signs were there, and it was you ...you who helped me see them.”

Noah shook his head, “Yet, we promised each other that no harm could come to innocents because of us.” 

Luke nodded. “And no harm is coming to Lucy because of us. It’s coming because Brian is a sore loser and a selfish, evil man. I never vowed before God to love him. It was to you I made my vows, and I remember what the priest said. He said ‘what God has joined together let no man put asunder.’” 

Noah swallowed. Luke’s tone was firm and kind, and most of all confident. Noah felt his despair ebbing away, although he was still in terror for Lucy and his child. 

Luke continued to speak as he helped Noah to his feet, “As far as I’m concerned, Brian is committing blasphemy by trying to part that which the Gods...or God has joined together. My body and my heart never belonged to him, and he will never have them.” With that, Luke gathered Noah in his arms, and Noah couldn’t help himself but relax and take comfort there. 

“But,” said Noah softly, “Lucy doesn’t deserve this.”

Luke sighed. “No,” he replied, “And we’ll use whatever power is at our disposal to rescue her, but Brian cannot win. My people would never accept a man who had threatened a sacred child, not to mention a holy priestess, as my brother. You are my brother, you are mine. We must fight Brian.” 

Noah took a deep breath. Over the previous months, he had come to feel he was an adopted son of Oakdale. The people really did seem to love Noah, as they did Luke, and for the first time in his life Noah had started to believe he had a true home. He couldn’t understand why God would give him a taste of such happiness only to snatch it away. 

Luke called for the servants. “We need to send messengers to to Dusty, my grandmother...and your father.” 

Noah nodded. "I have a feeling my father probably already knows. I’ve no doubt he has spies in Brian’s house.”

This thought was of great comfort to Noah, as he realized that Brian hadn’t just threatened Noah’s child and Lucy. He had threatened Winston’s grandchild, and that was, without a doubt, a foolish mistake. 

***

Lucy took a calming breath as she took in her surroundings. The room was not as dark as she expected a basement room to be, thanks to some high windows. The floor beneath her feet was a Roman mosaic. It took her a few moments, but she recognized the Greek symbols as Christian ones. 

She realized that Brian’s villa must have had a secret worship chamber, just as her Grandmother Lucinda’s had. In a gesture that the governor must have found amusing, he had decided to keep her there. 

She had only been in her grandmother’s secret room once, as the symbols on the floor made her uncomfortable, not to mention the fact that she found the idea of needing to worship indoors strange and unnecessary. Yet, at least now she understood that she was in a space the Romans felt was holy. That gave her comfort. 

Brian had at least brought a chair and left some libations for her. She sat down and put her hands on her belly. The babe had been kicking up a storm since she’d arrived, as though he sensed his mother’s distress. 

“Don’t worry, little one,” she said softly. “We’ll not be here for long.”

Lucy sighed. She could not believe that Brian would be so foolish as to harm her. She wanted to believe that he merely wished for Noah and Luke to believe her in danger, so he could manipulate Noah into leaving Luke. However, Lucy still had begun to feel quite fearful, and she prayed to the gods that she would soon be rescued. 

***

Brian sat in his receiving room, waiting impatiently for word from Noah. As far as Brian was concerned, it was highly unlikely that Noah would even consider staying with Luke. After all, they’d had a few months together...long enough for the romance between the boys to cool. Brian was counting on the young man being far more interested in protecting his child at this point, and when he broke Luke’s heart, Brian would be there to pick up the pieces...and obtain all Lucinda’s property along the way. Everyone would win, including Luke who would learn that it’s far more pleasurable to be in the bed of a man than a boy. 

Brian called for his servant, who was not normally so slow to bring Brian his wine, but the servant didn’t come. He called again, and he was about to stand up when a figure appeared in the door. 

Brian felt chilled with fear when he recognized General Winston. 

“The servants didn’t announce you,” said Brian.

“The servants have fled,” said Winston. “Unlike you, they are not fools.” 

Brian bit his lip. “Winston...General...” he said, “You know very well I would never harm a woman pregnant with your grandchild. I am only holding her to convince your son to abandon Lucinda’s grandson. Perhaps Noah will be so overcome with passion that he’ll attach himself to the mother of his child...now that would be a fine outcome all around, wouldn’t it?” 

General Winston calmly approached him. “Do you believe ...that I would believe that you kidnapping and terrorizing the mother of my grandchild is in my benefit?” 

Brian swallowed. “No, sir,” he said softly. 

“Good,” said Winston, “So at least you can die with some dignity.”


	19. Chapter 19

Noah, Luke and Dusty rode into Londonium on the side of town farthest from the river, hoping not to be noticed. They had a dozen or so members of the cavalry with them, but they still hoped Brian’s men would take little heed of them. Roman legionaries were still a relatively common sight in the bustling town. 

However, an entire legion or even a cohort would have drawn attention that Dusty decided wasn’t worth the risk. They were looking for one pregnant young woman, not looking to face an army. Noah had protested at first, demanding that the legion take London by force, but Dusty was fearful that Brian would simply kill Lucy and flee.

Luke, to Noah’s surprise, agreed with Dusty. So, they had taken their most trustworthy men and set out on their own. They had not had any word from Winston. 

Brian’s villa had been built right off the river Thames, and Dusty knew right where it was, having dined there more than once. His plan was to kidnap a servant from the villa and persuade him or her to tell them where Lucy was. Then, they would mount a quick strike. 

Meanwhile, Noah had sent a letter to Brian demanding to see Lucy before agreeing to any terms. Dusty didn’t think Brian would agree, but it was important that the governor believe that Noah was at least considering giving in to his demands. 

As they got closer to the river, Dusty left the guards and their horses at a stable and Dusty, Noah and Luke walked down a street crowded with peddlers, farm animals and merchant carts to where they knew they could get a view of Brian’s villa.

“Maybe we should have come by boat,” said Luke. 

Dusty shook his head. “Brian or his men would have seen us for sure. Besides, I hate boats.”

Noah turned to Luke. “Dusty was sick the whole time when we crossed the channel. I think he turned several shades of green.” 

Luke turned to Dusty, not really believing this man had any weakness in him. Dusty struck him as one of the toughest people he’d ever met. 

Just then, Noah spoke. “Dear god,” he said. 

Luke and Dusty both turned, and they saw a modest house with a large pig sty next to it. Surprisingly, looking at the pigs was General Winston and two of his most trusted guards. 

“Somehow I don’t think my father is looking to have a feast tonight,” said Noah. 

“Yeesh,” replied Dusty. “He works fast.” 

Luke didn’t understand, but they approached the general anyway. At least, they approached after Winston’s menacing guards recognized them. 

“Father,” said Noah, “What have you done?” 

Winston sighed. “I will need to write the Emperor. His governor has had an unfortunate accident with these fine animals. He tripped and fell into the sty. It seems they’ve devoured him.” 

Luke, along with Noah and Dusty, ran to the edge of the sty, and they were all overwhelmed by a foul odor. Noah crossed himself, while Dusty snickered. Luke saw that blood was mixed with the mud, and he saw the tattered remains of what was Brian’s cloak. Yet, he saw nothing that had been Brian. As much as Luke had feared and hated Brian, he felt bile rising in his throat. 

He ran to the corner of the sty and vomited over the fence. The situation was so ghastly, Luke wasn’t even ashamed. No one deserved such a death. 

“Careful, son,” said Winston to Luke. “Don’t fall in. These animals are quite ravenous.” 

Noah glared at his father. “Lucy? Is she all right? Was she in Brian’s house?” 

At that moment, Winston looked sheepish. “Well, son,” he said, “we had information that she was there, but my men searched the house and could not find her.” 

Luke suddenly got over his own disgust and became fearful for Lucy again. “Surely,” he said, “Brian would not have hurt her?” 

Winston shrugged. “There’s no sign of it. Unfortunately, all of Brian’s guards and most of the servants have fled.” 

Noah, who had been silent, stepped up to his father. “How long? How long since you took control of Brian’s household? How much time do we have to find her?” The stern tone with which Noah spoke to his father made the hair on Luke’s neck stand up.

“I don’t wish any harm to come to my grandchild or his mother,” said Winston. “We’ll find her.” 

Just when Luke was afraid Noah might strike his father in anger, Dusty stepped between them. “Let’s go to the villa and talk to whatever servants might still be there.” 

They all agreed and walked down the street toward the villa, which was a smaller version of Lucinda’s.

“General,” continued Dusty, “that was really a fine cloak. You should have salvaged it.”

Winston shrugged. “The preening fool had several others as nice. You can have your pick from his wardrobe. I’ve taken custody of his household, and I doubt his relatives back in Rome will object.” 

Luke saw that Noah was about to say something, but Luke slipped his hand in Noah’s as they walked. “This situation will resolve itself. We just need to find Lucy,” whispered Luke. 

Noah nodded stiffly, although Luke knew he was still furious with his father for murdering Brian before they had found Lucy safe. 

After they arrived at Brian’s villa, they made their way to the courtyard where Winston’s men were questioning two terrified servants. One was very elderly, and the other had only one leg, so neither of them had been able to run when Winston’s guards arrived. 

Noah, for his part, was looking around, taking note of the house’s architectural details. “Dusty,” he said, “could you listen to the interrogation? I’m going to look around the house to see if I can find any clues to Lucy’s whereabouts.” 

Luke followed Noah back into the atrium and they began looking around. Then, Noah closed his eyes for a moment. “I want to look at the exterior of this villa.” 

They exited through the front door, and before they began their walk around, Noah got on his knees and began to pray. Luke watched silently, his heart aching for the fear Noah was feeling. Of course, Luke felt it, too, but Luke knew how much the coming child meant to Noah, who was so lonely for blood ties to someone besides General Winston. 

Then, Noah opened his eyes and got up. “My father said Lucy was supposedly in the house, but they couldn’t find her. That doesn’t mean she’s not here.”

Luke understood, and he realized that as they began walking around the house, Noah was looking for low windows that would indicate a lower chamber in the house. A secret room, similar to the one at Lucinda’s house. 

Noah and Luke looked carefully, even moving vines and looking behind shrubbery and finally they found windows. 

“The door must be near the kitchens, just like at Grandmother’s,” said Luke.

Noah nodded. They dashed into the house and into the kitchens and the kitchen hall. It wasn’t long before they located the door beneath a flax floor covering. 

The heavy wooden hatch was locked. Noah shouted for one of Winston’s guards to bring an axe. Winston’s largest guard soon came with one, and Dusty and Winston soon followed that man. The small crowd watched the man make quick work of the hatch. 

Noah raced down the steps, and Luke followed. Lucy stood up from her chair, unharmed but looking pale and tired. Noah took her into his arms, and she was soon thanking him profusely. 

“The baby?” asked Noah. “Is he safe?”

She nodded in the affirmative, putting Noah’s hand on her belly. “He’s been kicking a lot, but otherwise he seems fine.” 

Noah smiled. “He’s a strong boy,” he said, then turned to Luke and he smiled. 

Luke was nearly overcome by joy with the sight and soon he warmly embraced his cousin and they led her up the stairs. 

“Mostly,” said Lucy, “I’ve missed the spring air and sunshine.”

As the small group led Lucy to the courtyard, Dusty greeted Noah with great happiness. Then, he saw Lucy and his jaw dropped. When she was out of earshot, he clapped Noah on the shoulder. 

“My friend,” he said, “be sure to remind me what star you were born under. I wish to be born under it in my next life, for all the luck you have had in yours.” 

Noah, who clearly understood that Dusty could not take his eyes off Lucy, took Luke’s hand and gazed at him. “In truth,” said Noah, “I have been born under a very lucky star. That is without a doubt.” 

Luke was puzzled by the conversation, but Noah filled him in. “Some of my people believe that you can come back from the afterworld in another body and live another life.” 

Luke smiled, fascinated by such a notion. “Well,” he said, “I would only come back if I knew I could meet you again.”


	20. Epilogue

Southern England, Spring, 2014

Luke pulled the covers over himself, trying to block out the impeding sunlight and noise. He’d not gotten much sleep the night before, but that was expected of a man on his honeymoon. What was not expected, unless of course, one was married to to Noah Mayer, that one’s new husband would expect one get up before noon during on said honeymoon. 

“Come on Luke,” said Noah as he reached under the duvet and tickled Luke’s foot. “Breakfast has already started. We can eat and then get to down to the historical society in time for the lecture.” 

Luke sighed. He loved everything about Noah, including his curiosity. Yet, he was beginning to regret their choice of England and Wales for a honeymoon. “Would you be this...enthusiastic about local history if we were in Tahiti?” 

Noah laughed. “Are you kidding? I’d drag you to every sight Gauguin ever painted. You know everything is a potential script inspiration. But this lecture, I just felt drawn to it. I don’t know.” 

Luke shook his head, but he smiled. Noah’s enthusiasm had always been one of his best qualities, even when it annoyed Luke.

Luke was also very proud of Noah. After a couple years as a production assistant in Los Angeles, Noah had landed a screenwriting/assistant producer job at a production company that pitched to all the major cable networks, and Noah was supposed to have three pilot scripts done by the end of the year, one procedural, one serial drama and one supernatural or science fiction script. The best part of the job was that Noah was free to telecommute as long as projects weren’t in production, making the month in Oakdale for the wedding and the subsequent honeymoon trip completely doable.

“All right,” breathed Luke as he scrambled out of bed and grabbed the flyer from the nightstand. “I’m sure ‘Reimagining The Dark Age: Forensic Insight into Roman British Archaeology’ will be riveting.” 

Noah handed Luke one of the fluffy hotel robes. “Well, my procedural script about two crime investigating historians will. On of them is buttoned down and brilliant. The other wears high heels and packs a mean punch. They banter.” 

“Are they destined to kiss?” asked Luke.

“Of course,” replied Noah.

“Then, I’ll watch,” laughed Luke as he put on the robe. “Go ahead down to breakfast. I’ll meet you there.” 

Noah smiled, and he kissed Luke on the cheek. “You don’t have to come.” 

Luke smiled back. “I’ve course I’m coming.” With that, Noah disappeared and Luke got into the shower. 

As he enjoyed the warm water, he sighed. Part of him still couldn’t believe that he and Noah had found their way back to each other. Noah was beyond generous to have had accepted Luke’s feelings for Reid and allowed Luke to grieve. Then, when Luke was ready, Noah put aside his hurt and accepted Luke back into his life, without anger or judgment. 

“How can I be jealous of a ghost, Luke?” he had said as he’d held Luke close. “I can only be grateful that you’ve returned to me and can love me again.” 

And Luke had fully returned to Noah. Reid had become a dream-like memory, a flicker of what might have been. Returning to Noah had been returning home, to a place of safety and love Luke had feared had been lost to him. 

So, sitting through a dull lecture on a beautiful spring morning was the least he could do. 

***

Noah had expected an old and dusty library, not a gleaming modern space. The only old things in the sunlit lecture hall were the artifacts and bones laid carefully out on the table. A couple of ornate rings, a helmet, a sword and a some buckles and broaches.

About 30 or so locals and tourists had gathered to hear the archeologists speak. 

“These items were recovered from a most unusual fifth century grave. Two skeletons, males in late middle age, were buried together in a Christian grave, but with symbolism associated with both pagan and Roman Christian belief,” said a round woman with dark hair and glasses. “The clothing fragments as well as relative good health of the deceased indicate they were men of wealth. Both men even wore bronze and amber jewelry, which was expensive. ” 

Noah glanced over at Luke, who was staring out the window. 

The archeologist gestured toward an image of a stone sarcophagus projected on a screen. “There is a Latin inscription on the tomb. It translates to: Two brothers, together in death as they were in life.” 

Noah raised his hand. “Was it common for siblings to be buried together?” 

The woman smiled, and she shook her head. “No, it wasn’t. However, what makes this unusual is that DNA testing indicates the two men were not related. In fact, both had significant amounts of Roman genetic heritage but only one had British genetic heritage. The other was Roman and Middle Eastern. The one with British genes had isotopes that indicated he ate a local British diet his whole life. The middle eastern man spent a significant part of his life in Britain, but it appears he was born elsewhere. His diet in early life was far more diverse.” 

Another woman raised her hand. “Was adoption common?” 

The archeologist shrugged a little. “It’s not really known. There are very few records from the time. Of course, in an era with a lot more orphans than we have, it’s not a bad guess that people would take in foundlings. However, for a foreign born orphan to be treated equally in a family would be unusual, at least in Roman culture.” 

Noah glanced over at Luke, who was now paying close attention. “Brothers,” whispered Luke. “I guess that’s what they called it back then…” 

Noah giggled and nudged Luke. “You’re projecting.” 

The archeologist, who had overheard, laughed. “Your partner may be projecting, but it’s not a bad guess. Some scholars have theorized that brotherhood ceremonies between young men were a kind of same sex marriage. Remember, homosexuality was far more tolerated in Roman culture than it was in our own, at least until recently. However, that remains a controversial interpretation.” 

Noah and Luke looked at each other, and Noah didn’t need to say it. Suddenly, Luke was as as interested in the lecture as Noah had been. 

As Noah looked at the skeletons, he wondered if they had loved he each other. He really liked the idea that they did. 

“How did they die?” asked Luke, who was also staring at the bones. 

“Likely of some sort of plague. Yellow fever was quite common at the time, although that’s just guess. The bones indicated lives of good health, relative old age for the era and no other pathology. Also, they were buried at the same time so they must have died within a short time of each other.” 

Noah slipped his hand in Luke’s. “They didn’t have to be apart,” he whispered in Luke’s ear. Luke glanced at him. They were both thinking the same thing, that they were glad for the mysterious brothers. 

“There’s one more really significant element of this find,” said the archeologist. “The middle eastern man found with a broach, the kind that might fasten a cloak.”

The archeologist held up the broach, and then gestured to the screen where a photograph enlarged the broach. Luke recognized a pentagram and some sort of animal superimposed on one another. 

“Long story short,” said the archeologist. “Pentagram suggests five. The creature is a dragon. These broaches often had family crests. This makes it one of the earliest references to the Pendragon.”

An older man excitedly raised his hand. “So, this man was related to King Arthur?”

The archeologist shook her head. “We don’t know that. Pendragon could have been a title at first, rather than a surname. And the historic King Arthur, should he have actually existed, would have lived several generations later. But ‘pendragon’ as a symbol became important in Roman Britain culture sometime after these men lived. It’s an extraordinary find, and it does indicate that these men were likely very important to their community.”

Noah leaned over and whispered in Luke’s ear. “I am so using that in my script. It’ll make a great storyline for the pilot.” 

Luke nodded. He was still staring at the skeletons. “I’m really glad we came, baby,” he said. 

***

Luke breathed in the fresh air, and he looked across the fields of Oakdale, which were vibrant with golden color. Barley and wheat would feed his people well this season. The legion, under Noah and Dusty’s leadership, had stopped any attempted raids by Saxons in short order, and it was becoming known that Oakdale was not an easy or convenient target. 

Luke sat against the trunk of an ancient oak tree, the very kind that gave his home its name. In the nearby meadow, he watched Noah chase his small son, who laughed delightedly as his father scooped him into his arms.

 

Luke’s eyes flew open and he caught his breath. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep against an old tree as Noah took pictures of this picturesque little village and the meadow where the archeological dig had taken place.

The dream had been pleasant, no doubt. It also disconcerted Luke a little. 

Noah, who practically sensed Luke’s moods at this point, came to Luke’s side and knelt down. “What happened? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. I mean, really Luke, all the color has drained from your face.” Noah squeezed Luke’s hand tightly. 

Luke looked into Noah’s eyes. “It’s weird, I just had this dream..it was you...and we were here, both of us, in this field and there was a little boy and you were holding his hand. He was yours. Like you in miniature, and you were so proud…it was so real.” 

Noah grinned. “Do you think it was the future?” 

Luke sighed. On the plane ride over, Luke and Noah had discussed someday having children via a surrogate, so perhaps that had triggered the dream. Yet, the clothes had been strange. 

“I don’t know, but I know it was you, and you were happy,” Luke finally replied. 

Noah grinned. “If you were there, I know I was, too.” 

Luke smiled, and they scrambled to their feet, and Luke brushed himself off.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Noah.

Luke glanced at the meadow, with its small archeological tent. Suddenly, he felt very peaceful.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m more than okay.” 

With that, he grabbed his husband’s hand and they walked back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
